Just Hinata
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Segalanya telah diambil darinya/Ia dengan tekatnya menentang para penguasa/Hanya ia, hanya seorang Hinata/Gaje/OOC
1. Chapter 1

JUST HINATA

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: AU, OOC, Typos, Bahasa tidak baku, rate M for theme, gaje, newbie.

Inspired from: The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins

XXXXXXX

"Lepaskan kakakku!" Gadis berambut panjang tersebut terus meronta. Ia mencoba mencakar, mengigit, menendang, atau apapun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya.

Para pria gagah berseragam tersebut masih memegangi seorang remaja laki-laki yang sedari tadi memberikan perlawanan. Mereka terlihat sedikit kewalahan menghadapi laki-laki dan gadis ini yang terus menerus menyerang mereka dengan brutal. Seorang pria berseragam dengan banyak lencana di bajunya memberikan intruksi kepada yang lainnya.

"Bawa dia dan hentikan gadis gila ini" Sang pria dengan lencana itu berkata dengan tegas dan dingin.

"Baik!" Dua pria menjauhkan gadis berambut panjang tersebut dan menghempaskannya ke tanah. Mereka berdua memukuli dan menendang gadis itu.

"Hentikan! Jangan sakiti dia! Aku mohon! Hentikan! Hentikan!" Kalimat tersebut terus keluar dari bibir sang pemuda. Namun, teriakan itu tak menghentikan tendangan demi tendangan dari 2 pria berseragam kepada gadis yang sudah tak berdaya tersebut.

Gadis itu tak mampu lagi berkata-kata, tubuhnya kebas, kepalanya sakit, penglihatannya memburam. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu mengalir dari kepalanya dan menetes turun melewati hidungnya. Kedua pria ini masih menendang dan menginjaknya Rasanya ia ingin menangis ketika melihat 2 orang yang terduduk di depan pintu rumah mungilnya

Dua perempuan duduk bersimpuh didepan pintu yang terbuka. Sang perempuan yang lebih muda hanya menutup mulutnya, air mata terus mengalir, tanpa isakan, tanpa teriakan. Sementara perempuan yang lebih dewasa memeluk gadis kecil itu. Mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kaki mereka seakan dipaku disana. Melihat kedua kakak tersayangnya dipukuli, ia merasa tak berguna, ingin rasanya ia menolong, tetapi rasa takut lebih menguasai dirinya. Sang ibu hanya bisa memeluk sang anak bungsu, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini sudah peraturan, bagaimanapun tak ada yang bisa menentang. Ia hanya menjaga putri bungsunya agar tak berlari kesana dan berakhir seperti sang kakak.

"Baik, aku ikut kalian! Hentikan! Jangan sakiti adikku lagi! Aku akan ikut" Laki-laki tadi menyerah, sudah cukup melihat adiknya seperti ini. Pria berlencana tadi menyeringai senang, ia memberi isyarat tangan pada dua pria tadi.

Gadis itu tak lagi merasakan pukulan ataupun tendangan. Ia mencoba duduk dengan sisa tenaganya. Pandangannya benar-benar buram. Yang terlihat di matanya kini adalah sang kakak yang kedua tangannya diikat paksa di belakang punggung tegap yang dulu selalu dilihatnya. Kemudian sang ibu yang berlari dan mencoba melepas ikatan di tangan kakak lelakinya. Teriakan terus terdengar hingga suara pistol yang memuntahkan isinya terdengar. Sang adik memanggil ibunya berkali-kali, dan kakaknya yang mengumpat dan berteriak pada para petugas. Kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya beradu dengan tanah dingin berbalut salju. Air mata mengalir dari mata sewarna perak milik gadis itu. Lalu penglihatannya buram, buram, buram, dan gelap...

TBC?

XXXXXXX

Hai...

Betel kembali^^ saya mencoba MC nih. Padahal kapasitas otak betel tuh ga besar lho, tapi kenapa saya selalu memilki ide liar yang sulit T_T mungkin otak betel sudah menghianati betel*plak* sesuai dengan yang saya tulis diatas, ini fic terinspirasi dari novelnya mbak(?) Suzanne, The Hunger Games! Tapi betel janji, ini beda kok, yah, semoga saja ini fic ga berhenti ditengah jalan, hehehehehehe

Oh, ya, fic ini juga terilhami dari sebuah film, tapi saya lupa*plak* itu film lama. Jadi bagi yang tau silahkan bagi2 infonya ke betel ya...

See you...


	2. Chapter 2

JUST HINATA

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: AU, OOC, Typos, Bahasa tidak baku, rate M for theme, gaje, newbie

XXXXXX

Hanabi Hyuga: 20 y.o

Hinata and other (rookie 9): 25 y.o

Minato: 40 y.o

Hiashi, Mikoto, and other: 42 y.o

 **Chapter 1**

"Ayolah paman, susah mencari rusa ini tahu!" Seorang gadis manis terlihat sedang menawar dengan penjual daging yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"Tidak bisa, terima atau tidak?" Penjual daging tersebut nampaknya sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Paman, bukankah kau tahu betapa sulitnya mencari rusa ini? Aku harus melewati para penjaga sialan itu lalu menaiki pagar kawat berduri dengan tegangan tinggi. Belum lagi aku harus membuat anak panah, mencari ranting, menyerutnya hingga tajam, menghitung proporsinya. Aku juga harus seharian disana agar mendapat rusa yang sudah jarang , kau tidak lihat tangan dan kakiku yang digigit nyamuk? Dan kau menghargainya semurah ini?" Gadis itu mengucapkan keluhannya dengan panjang lebar dan ekspresi sedih andalannya.

"Ck, aku tahu sangat susah, tapi menjualnya juga susah. Siapa yang mau membeli daging ditengah kemiskinan ini! Sudah sana! Wajah sedihmu tak akan berguna kali ini!" Tukang daging tersebut bicara dengan ketus dan menggunakan sapu untuk mengusir gadis tersebut.

"Iya, iya, aku pergi, kau pikir aku kucing?" Gadis tersebut merengut sebal pada tukang daging karena dipaksa keluar.

 **BLAMM**

Gadis tersebut berjengit kaget karena pintu yang ditutup di depan wajahnya. Wajahnya kembali muram, bahu yang tadinya tegak menjadi melemas, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Namun seketika gadis itu menghapus air mata yang hendak keluar dengan punggung tangannya.

"K-kau tahu? Aku harus membeli obat untuk ayahku tahu! Kalau tak mau membelinya ya sudah, tak perlu menggunakan sapu kan? A-aku bukan kucing menjijikan!" Gadis itu bicara didepan toko daging dengan suara kecilnya. Namun sedetik kemudian kepalanya kembali tegak, bahunya kembali tegap, sorot matanya juga terlihat kuat.

"Aku akan memasaknya menjadi rusa panggang! Aku akan makan enak hari ini! Aku tak akan roti sisa hari ini! Terima Kasih..." Ia berteriak kencang dan kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumahnya.

* * *

"Aku pulang"

"Ah, kakak sudah pulang, selamat datang" Seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna coklat menyambutnya.

"Iya Hanabi, tadi ada sedikit gangguan" Perempuan berambut indigo menyahut.

"Rusa ya?" Gadis yang dipanggil Hanabi tadi mencoba mengintip sesuatu dibalik punggung sang kakak.

"E-eh, iya, maaf, belum bisa membelikan roti untuk makan ayah" Ia menunjukan hasil buruan yang tak jadi ditukarkannya tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita akan makan daging rusa hari ini. Kita makan enak" sahut Hanabi dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Terima kasih" Sang kakak juga memberikan senyum indahnya pada Hanabi.

"Temuilah ayah, ia sangat khawatir padamu"

"Ah, baiklah, ini rusanya" Hanabi kaget ketika rusa yang cukup besar tersebut terlempar dan mengarah kearahnya. Beruntung Hanabi punya refleks yang bagus sehingga sang rusa tak menyentuh lantai. Hanabi menatap kakaknya yang berlari menuju sebuah kamar sambil meneriakan 'Ayah, Hinata pulang' sekencang mungkin. Yah, Hanabi hanya geleng-geleng melihatnya dan beranjak menuju dapur.

* * *

"Ayah, Hinata pulang" Hinata memelankan suaranya ketika ia mengintip dari pintu tua bercat coklat tersebut.

"Masuklah" Terdengar suara berat dan dalam khas pria dewasa dari dalam.

"Ayah..." Hinata berlari mendekati seorang pria di kursi roda dan memeluknya.

"Gadis nakal! Kau mau ayah cepat mati apa?" Meski terkesan kasar, namun kekehan tetap terselip disana.

"Maaf ayah, tadi aku harus bertengkar dengan tukang daging dahulu" Hinata melepas pelukannya dari sang ayah dan memulai ceritanya yang berapi-api.

"Bayangkan! Ia mengusirku dengan sapu! Memangnya aku kucing jalanan apa! Dia belum pernah merasakan tendangan dari Hyuga Hinata sih" Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan ekspresinya yang ia buat menakutkan, tetapi malah memunculkan kekehan kecil dari sang ayah.

"Kau memang kucing garang yang bau" Sang ayah mengacak-acak rambut indigo panjang milik putrinya.

"Oh, bau ya? Rasakan ini!" Si gadis indigo tak terima dipanggil bau segera mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman brutal pada wajah ayahnya.

Kamar yang tadinya sepi menjadi hidup. Raungan, tawa, kekehan, dan teriakan memenuhi kamar berukuran kecil tersebut. Tak ayal, membuat Hanabi mengangkat kurva bibirnya. Ia senang saat keadaan hangat seperti ini, meski salju masih terus turun. Mereka berdua satu-satunya yang tersisa, harta berharga milik Hanabi. Hanabi berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk mereka, agar suasana ini tetap ada. Ia tersenyum dan berniat bergabung dalam kehangatan itu.

"Ho, kau tak membantuku Hinata? Kakak macam apa kau ini?" Hanabi berdiri bersender di kusen pintu.

"Oh, adikku yang satu ini minta ciuman juga ya?" Hinata menhampiri Hanabi dengan seringainya.

"Tidak mau, kau bau!" Hanabi mulai beranjak dan berlari menghindari sang kakak.

"Sini Hanabi, muach... ehehehehe" Hinata juga berlari mengejar sang adik. Yah, kamar tersebut selalu ramai pada sore hari seperti ini.

* * *

"Maaf, mungkin besok aku akan mencari kerja lagi" Hinata tertunduk lesu disela-sela makan malamnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, toko gandum itu bagkrut bukan kesalahanmu" Hanabi berusaha meringankan suasana dengan sedikit bercanda.

"Kau tidak lucu Hanabi" Hinata menimpalinya dengan nada malas.

"Maaf, tapi sungguh, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula rusa ini bisa bertahan setidaknya 3 hari disimpan di es" Kali ini Hanabi menanggapi dengan lebih serius, terbukti dari suaranya yang melembut.

"Ayah jadi merasa tak berguna..."

"Tidak!" Hinata memotong perkataan ayahnya dengan suara lantang.

"Ayah adalah satu-satunya yang kami miliki sekarang, jangan berkata hal aneh" Hanabi menyambung perkataan kakaknya.

"Hah, sudahlah, tidak bisakah kita berhenti membahas ini? Aku sedang bahagia karena bisa makan rusa panggang sekarang" Hinata menekuk wajahnya karena merasa nafsu makannya berkurang.

"Baiklah, putri ayah yang nakal. Segera dimakan dan dihabiskan, jangan ada yang tersisa" Sang ayah mengatakan dengan nada yang tegas.

"Baik kapten!" Sahut kedua perempuan yang tengah memperagakan seorang prajurit yang memberi hormat pada kaptennya.

* * *

"Untuk apa kedaerah miskin seperti itu, menjijikan ayah!"

"Kita akan melihat hutan yang penuh sumber daya Naruto" seseorang yang dipanggil ayah tadi menyahut dengan nada tenang sambil menyesap teh krisannya.

"Cih, bagus sekali, tambang diambil alih, sekarang hutannya" Laki-laki berambut kuning dengan tiga kumis yang menyerupai kumis kucing tersebut berkata acuh sembari mencoba membidik rusa yang berlarian. Ia melesatkan anak panahnya pada salah satu rusa yang terbilang cukup besar diantara kawanannya. Naruto menampilkan seringai khasnya ketika anak panahnya tepat mengenai jantung sang rusa.

"Disana kau bisa memuaskan hasrat berburumu yang liar" ucap pria berambut kuning dengan senyum menawannya setelah melihat rusa yang berhasil sang anak bidik.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap" Naruto meninggalkan sang ayah yang masih tersenyum menatap rusa hasil panahannya tadi.

Naruto berjalan menuju dalam istana, namun ia terhenti ketika seorang wanita berwajah cantik dengan rambut kuning yang terikat dua. Dengan segera ia membungkuk untuk menghormati sang wanita.

"Selamat sore nenek Tsunade" Naruto berkata dengan nada sopan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ya" Wanita tersebut tersenyum anggun dan kemudian mengusap kepala sang cucu. Setelahnya, wanita tersebut berjalan kembali ke tujuan awalnya. Naruto hanya menatap bosan neneknya yang sekarang sedang berjalan menghampiri ayahnya.

* * *

"Tepat lagi hm?"

"ah, ibu" Minato tersentak kaget mendengar suara anggun nan tajam yang menyapanya. Ia membungkuk singkat pada wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

Tsunade beranjak duduk dikursi kosong dihadapan Minato. Sang anak yang mengerti tata krama segera menuangkan teh krisan kesukaan sang ibu pada gelas porselen yang disediakan dan menyerahkannya pada sang ibu. Sebenarnya Minato cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan sang ibu suri ke kerajaan. Bukannya tak suka, ia hanya terkejut. Ibunya telah mengatakan bahwa ia ingin pensiun dari segala kegiatan kerajaan dan menetap di daerah asri didekat pegunungan. Jadi, apa yang membawanya datang kesini, tidak mungkin ia rindu pada Minato kan?

"Kau akan ke daerah pertambangan?" Tsunade bertanya pada Minato dengan nada khas bangsawannya.

"Iya"

"Aku punya firasat buruk" Tsunade memandang matahari yang terbenam dibelakang putranya. Minato tertegun menatap raut ibunya yang terlihat khawatir, datar memang, tetapi jika kau teliti, kau akan melihat wajah khawatir disana.

"Ibu sejauh ini hanya untuk memperingatkanku? Sejak kapan ibu kehilangan kerasionalisan ibu?" Minato menampilkan senyum khas miliknya.

"Firasat ini sama seperti saat kau akan memperkenalkan Kushina padaku" Suara tersebut terkesan dingin dan penuh emosi.

"Itu sudah lama, mari lupakan" Merasa topik ini mulai tak nyaman, Minato memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya.

"Rusa itu, sudah keberapa dalam satu bulan ini?" Tsunade masih dengan nada datar dan dinginnya.

"Ke-16" Minato menjawab dengan kekehan kecil.

"Menurutmu dia mirip siapa? Aku, kau, Kushina, atau ayahmu?" Untuk pertama kalinya Tsunade tertawa selama pembicaraannya sore ini.

"Aku harap tak seperti Kushina ataupun ayah" Berbeda dengan Tsunade, kali ini Minato lebih serius.

"Ya, harapan yang sama"

"Maaf yang mulia, keretanya sudah siap" Seorang laki-laki dengan topeng kucing berwarna putih menyela diantara pembicaraan tersebut. Tsunade yang pertama kali menoleh, karena laki-laki tersebut berada dibelakangnya.

"Ah, kau, apa kau ikut?" Tsunade bertanya dengan nada ramah.

"Tidak yang mulia, kali ini senior Kakashi yang mengantar, saya dilarang ikut diberbagai misi yang berhubungan dengan daerah pertambangan." Laki-laki tersebut menjawab dengan sopan.

"Ah, tentu saja, kau terlalu berharaga, hahahaha" Tsunade tergelak menanggapinya.

"Maaf, ibu, aku harus pergi" Minato bangkit dan merapikan bajunya.

"Ya, selamat bersenang-senang didaerah tanpa nama yang miskin dan terasingkan" Tsunade memberikan nada sinis ditiap katanya. Minato pun mencium tangan halus awet muda milik ibunya dan segera bersiap meninggalkan ibu kota.

* * *

Kesibukan Hanabi tak pernah selesai, kali ini ia sedang membersihkan rumah mungil milik mereka. Ketika ia melewati kamar Hinata, ia menoleh sedikit dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Berdandan rupanya" Hanabi mengangguk-angguk. Kakaknya berdandan ternya, tunggu, Hinata berdandan? Berdandan? Setelahnya Hanabi berlari kembali kekamar kakaknya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada ketika sampai dipintu kamar sang kakak yang terbuka.

"Kau mau kemana?" Hanabi bertanya.

"Mencari kerja" Hinata menjawab singkat sembari menata rambutnya yang kunjung rapi.

"Kau mau bekerja di tempat Nyonya Kouki?"

 **CTIK**

Pertanyaan polos Hanabi membuat gurat kekesalan muncul di jidat Hinata yang tertutupi oleh poni. Bagaimana ia tak kesal, ia disamakan dengan perempuan jalang disana yang menjual tubuhnya untuk dicicipi para lelaki hidung belang. Lebih baik Hinata mencuri daripada menjual diri, enak saja adikknya ini.

"Aku memilih mencuri daripada menjual diri. Hanabi" Hinata menjawab dengan ketus.

"Siapa tahu?" Hanabi menjawab acuh.

"Hahaha, lucu sekali" Meski Hinata tertawa, ia tertawa dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa harus berdandan cantik?"

"Kau ingatkan, saat aku melamar di toko gandum itu, aku menegnakan baju sederhana. Dan apa yang kudapat? Hanya pekerjaan memindahkan karung penuh debu. Siapa tahu dengan berdandan lebih baik, bisa membuatmu mendapatkan posisi yang lebih baik. Yah, setidaknya sebagai penjaga toko roti. Kan lumayan, jika ada sisa bisa dibawa pulang. Siapa tahu?" Hinata menyambar tas kecilnya dan segera beranjak keluar, tak lupa ia mencium pipi tembam adiknya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri"

Perkataan Hanabi menghentikan Hinata yang akan membuka pintu depan. Tanpa sadar, Hinata mengenggam erat gagang pintu dengan tangannya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan memberikan senyum termanisnya pada sang bungsu Hyuga.

"Harus Hanabi, harus."

 **CKLEK**

Hanabi menatap datar pintu yang ditutup oleh kakaknya. Hinata adalah tipe pekerja keras yang berjuang untuk keluarganya. Sejak kejadian itu, Hinata menjadi kuat dengan sendirinya. Ia menjadi sosok kakak laki-laki maupun perempuan **,** bahkan ibu untuk Hanabi. Terkadang Hanabi berfikir, ia hanya gadis lemah dikeluarganya. Ia merasa kesal dengan dirinya yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan pekerjaannya pun tak sebanding dengan Hinata. Hanabi menghela napas panjang. Jika ada yang bisa Hanabi lakukan, ia akan melakukannya, bahkan jika itu menyiksanya.

* * *

"Kau benar tak mau ikut Naruto?" Minato bertanya pada putranya yang sedang merebahkan diri dikasur dibelakangnya.

"Tidak ayah, aku akan pergi sendiri besok" Naruto beranjak menuju ayahnya yang sedang memakai baju khas untuk para raja berpergian. Ia kemudian merapikan lengan baju ayahnya yang tergulung.

"Sebaiknya ayah mencari seorang wanita. Agar aku tak perlu melakukan ini"

"Yah, memang kau akan setuju? Akan sulit meminta persetujuanmu" Minato masih fokus dengan pakaiannya hanya menjawab acuh gurauan sang anak.

"Kau raja. Pendapatku tak penting"

 **BLAM**

"Kau benar" Minato menatap datar pintu yang dibanting oleh Naruto.

0

"Ayah, Hanabi akan membantu tuan Matsumoto dengan kudanya. Sampai jumpa nanti" Hanabi berteriak dari pintu depan kepada ayahnya dan segera bergegas pergi.

Hari ini Hanabi akan membantu seorang pejabat di daerahnya. Sejak kecil, Hanabi memeng sangat suka bermain dengan hewan. Ia sangat dekat dan juga begitu mengenal para hewan. Tak jarang, Hanabi menangis tiap kali kakaknya membawa hewan untuk dimakan. Yah, mungkin itu adalah satu-satunya keahlian khusus Hanabi, dan Hanabi bersyukur atasnya.

 **CTAK CTAK CTAK**

Sebuah suara yang cukup familiar terdengar di telinga Hanabi. Mau tak mau membuat sepasang kaki mungil tersebut terhenti. Ia tertegun melihat kejadian didepan matanya. Dua ekor kuda yang terjebak dilumpur terus dicambuk oleh kusirnya. Kuda-kuda tersebut meringkik kesakitan. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Tanpa fikir panjang, Hanabi berdiri didepan kuda-kuda itu.

"Hentikan!"

Minato terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang gadis muda berambut coklat panjang disana. Ia berdiri diantara sang kusir dan kudanya. Awalnya Minato berniat menelusuri daerah pertambangan ini, namun keadaan tanah yang sangat buruk membuat kudanya terjebak. Namun, kejadian ini mengejutkannya. Gadis berani dari daerah pertambangan.

"Kau siapa? Minggir!" Sang kusir mendorong Hanabi agar menjauh dari kuda-kudanya. Namun, hal itu tak pernah menghentikan Hanabi. Jika dulu ia hanya menangis tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, kali ini ia akan bertindak.

"Mereka juga punya nyawa! Apa kau tak punya belas kasihan? Kusir macam apa kau? Mereka juga butuh diperlakukan baik!" Hanabi berteriak marah dan merebut cambuk dari sang kusir.

Minato yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis, gadis pemberani, fikirnya. Gadis itu cantik, matanya unik, putih tanpa pupil. Segaris senyum hadir diwajah Minato. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat wanita secantik ini. Ada perasaan aneh pada diri Minato. Raja yang berkuasa tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang gadis yang sedang beradu pandang dengan sang kusir.

"Buktikan Nona, buktikan."

Hanabi terkejut dengan suara yang menginterupsi adu tatap dengan kusir tadi. Ia berbalik untuk melihat sang pemilik suara. Hanabi juga sempat melihat sang kusir yang membungkuk pada pria berpakaian bagus ini. Hanabi yang tak mengerti maksud sang pria didepannya ini hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Buktikan kalau mereka juga bisa dibujuk dengan baik" Minato hampir tertawa dengan ekspresi Hanabi yang menurutnya lucu.

Hanabi yang mendengar bahwa pria didepannya ini menantangnya segera membuktikan ucapannya. Hanabi menghampiri kuda tersebut, ia tersenyum lembut dan mengucap kata penenang. Ia mengelus surai kuda-kuda itu dengan lembut, tak lupa mencium kepalanya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sedikit jerami dari kantungnya dan sedikit menjauhkannya dari kuda. Ia mengucapkan kata-kata berusaha pada kuda-kuda itu.

Perlahan-lahan kuda-kuda tersebut berjalan, masih dengan Hanabi yang tersenyum dan mengucapkan bisikan pada kuda tersubut. Di mata Minato, hal tersebut sang indah, begitu anggun, lembut, dan hangat. Tak lama kemudian, dua kuda tersebut berhasil keluar dari lumpur. Mereka meringkik senang dan mengusap-usap wajah Hanabi, yang dibalas dengan sentuhan hangat Hanabi.

"Apa yang bisa aku berikan?" Minato bertanya pada Hanabi.

"Untuk apa?" Hanabi menjawab acuh karena masih sibuk dengan para kuda.

"Imbalan nona, imbalan." Minato menampilkan senyum andalannya. Hanabi tertegun sejenak melihat senyum pria kuning didepannya. Minato pun terkekeh pelan, namun dengan seringai kecil menyertainya.

"Mari, ikut denganku Nona, ah, siapa nama mu?"

"Hanabi" Sang bungsu Hyuga menjawab pelan.

"Kembang api ya?" Minato berlutut dan mencium punggung tangan Hanabi. Sang gadis hanya merona, namun memunculkan seringai senang di bibir sang raja. Semua akan berubah, tak lagi sama.

 **To Be Continue...**

XXXXXX

Hai...

Maafkan saya*bungkuk2* udah lama, cuma gini doang, berantakan lagi, huwaaaa...

Saya ga mau banyak alasanlah, maafkan saya, tapi Betel janji, chap 2 akan panjang. Okelah, mohon masukkan atau kritik saran ya, baik itu penulisan, alur, ataupun EYD.

See you,,,,,


	3. Chapter 3

JUST HINATA

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: AU, OOC, Typos, Bahasa tidak baku, rate M for theme, gaje, newbie

 ** _Italic: flashback_**

XXXXXX

Hanabi Hyuga: 20 y.o

Hinata and other (rookie 9): 25 y.o

Minato: 40 y.o

Hiashi, Mikoto, and other: 42 y.o

 **Chapter 2**

 **PRANGG**

"Kita memang miskin Hanabi! Tapi kita mencuri!" Hinata membanting piring berisi roti yang disodorkan Hanabi.

"Kita hanya punya harga diri, dan sekarang kau membuangnya!" Hinata berteriak sembari menggoyangkan bahu Hanabi. Sementara itu Hanabi hanya mematung menatap kosong roti yang tercecer dilantai.

"Aku memang tak bisa memberimu kehidupan layak! Bahkan rotipun aku tak mampu membeli! Tapi aku mohon jangan mencuri Hanabi, aku mohon fikirkan perasaanku" Hinata mulai menangis dihadapan sang adik.

"Memikirkan perasaanmu? Bagaimana dengan perasaanku?" Hinata tersentak dengan kalimat dingin Hanabi. Ia menatap wajah adik kandungnya yang kosong, tanpa akspresi.

"H-hanabi..."

"kau fikir bagaimana perasaanku ketika kau pulang tanpa membawa apapun, bagaimana perasaanku ketika ayah hanya makan roti sisa yang sering kau bawa! Bagaimana Hinata!" Hanabi mulai berteriak dan meneteskan air matanya. Hinata cukup terkejut. Ia tak menyangka adiknya juga menanggung beban perasaan sebesar itu. Adiknya yang selalu ceria dan tersenyum ketika ia datang. Ternyata ia bukan kakak yang baik.

"Hanabi, maaf" Hinata terisak dibahu Hanabi. Sang adik yang merasakan bahu sang kakak bergetar mulai melunak, ia segera memeluk Hinata dan menangis bersamanya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengeluarkan emosinya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah kejadian itu, ia menangis bersama kakaknya. Kakaknya yang sangat ia sayangi.

* * *

"Lalu darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Hinata berkata dengan nada tenangnya sambil bersender dimeja makan sederhana milik mereka. Ya, sekarang Hanabi dan Hinata sudah mulai tenang. Kali ini Hanabi duduk di kursi sementara Hinata disampingnya bersandar di meja makan.

"Aku membantu... bangsawan" Hanabi tampak ragu mengucapkan kata terakhit. Hinatapun melihat sedikit perubahan pada raut wajah adiknya ketika ia mengucapkan kata 'bangsawan'. Namun, Hinata yang tak ingin memicu pertengakaran memilih mengacuhkannya.

"Oh, kau beruntung" Hinata memeluk Hanabi dari belakang.

"Yah, mungkin" Hanabi menjawab ragu.

"Apa ayah sudah makan?"

"Ya. Beruntung ia sedang tidur. Ia tak mendengar pertengkaran kita"

"Syukurlah" Hinata mengucapkannya dengan nada lega yang kentara. Sang gadis indigo melepas pelukannya dan beranjak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hanabi terkejut ketika melihat Hinata yang mengambil roti yang terjatuh tadi.

"Makanan adalah berkah" Hinata tersenyum simpul.

"Itu kotor"

"Sobek ini, sobek itu. Kembali bersih" Hinata merobek beberapa bagian roti yang terkena tanah dan meletakan roti yang telah sobek beberapa bagian itu di piring. Hinata segera mengambil tempat duduk didepan Hanabi dan mulai memakannya. Rasanya sangat manis meski sudah tak hangat. Rasa yang jarang Hinata kecap. Ia tersenyum tipis menikmati rotinya.

"Hei Hanabi, kalau aku jadi kau disaat itu, aku pasti akan meminta lebih dari ini" Hinata berucap santai sambil memakan rotinya.

 **BRAK**

Hinata terkejut ketika Hanabi melempar suatu bungkusan dengan keras diatas meja. Ia bahkan tersedak dan meminum air digelas hingga tandas.

"Apa ini?" Hinata bertanya setelah berhasil menelan seluruh airnya.

"Buka saja" Hanabi menjawab acuh.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hinata membuka bungkusan tersebut. Ia kembali terkejut ketika mendapati kilauan emas disana. Ia mengambilnya, yang ternyata beberapa keping koin emas. Hinata menganga. Ia akan ingat bahwa ia pernah memegang uang sebanyak ini.

"Heh, lihat wajahmu! Hahahaha" Hanabi tergelak melihat wajah Hinata.

"Kau pandai Hanabi!" Hinata mengatakan dengan nada takjub.

"Aku akan membawa ayah nanti ke rumah sakit di desa Ame. Disana ada dokter"

"Ah, baiklah! Kalau begitu aku akan mencari pekerjaan dulu!" Hinata segera bersiap. Ia menyambar busur dan tas anak panahnya.

"Kenapa membawa panah?" Hanabi heran.

"Jaga-jaga jika tak mendapat pekerjaan. Aku pergi..." Hinata menjawab sembari berlari keluar rumah.

* * *

Hinata mengarahkan panahnya kearah burung yang hinggap di ranting pohon yang cukup tinggi. Ia memicingkan matanya dan mengatur nafasnya. Fokus Hinata tak lepas dari sang burung. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia mulai berhitung, 1, 2, 3

 **CTAK**

Sebuah anak panah melesat dan menimbulkan bercak darah. Bukan, bukan milik Hinata. Gadis berambut panjang yang diikat ponytail itu menoleh kesamping kiri tubuhnya. Ia terkejut, darah mengalir dari lengannya. Sebuah anak panah perak menancap di pohon dibelakangnya. Hinata mengerang, sakit sekali, meskipun hanya terserempet.

"Suaranya disana tuan muda!" Teriakan terdengar di telinga Hinata meski samar karena jarak.

"Sial!" Hinata mencoba berlari. Namun, ia terhenti dan melihat anak panah yang mengenainya tadi. Ia terdiam sejenak, namun segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik sang anak panah. Anak panah itu tak kunjung tercabut, sementara suara mereka semakin mendekat. Hinata khawatir, keringat gugup mulai mengalir di wajahnya. Ia akhirnya menggunakan sebelah kakinya untuk tumpuan di batang pohon. Hinata menarik keras sang anak panah.

"Kearah sini tuan muda" Suara tersebut semakin terdengar jelas.

"Sial! Ayolah! Ayolah! Aku mo..." Anak panah tersebut terlepas. Hinata segera berlari sejauh mungkin. Ia tak boleh ditemukan. Kenapa hari ini ia sial sekali.

Hinata terus berlari sambil memegangi lukanya. Anak panah perak tersebut telah aman dipunggungnya. Ia menyingkap dedaunan yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia harus berlari keluar dari hutan ini. Tak lama ia melihat gua kecil yang tertutup semak. Kaki berbalut _boots_ tua tersebut menuju ke gua. Ia mendudukan diri didalam gua sembari mengatur nafasnya. Suara langkah-langkah kaki terdengar. Hinata mengintip sedikit melalui celah-selah semak. Sekitar 4-5 orang pria menoleh kekanan kekiri didepan gua.

"Sudahlah. Lepaspun tidak masalah. Ayo kembali" Seorang pria berjubah dan bertudung yang membawa busur memberi komando.

"Baik tuan muda" Oarng-orang berseragam menjawab kompak.

Mereka semua beranjak pergi. Hinata bernafas lega, namun tiba-tiba seseorang menebas semak-semak didepan gua. Hinata hampir memekik kaget, namun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Hinata beringsut masuk lebih dalam ke gua sementara seseorang masih saja menebas semak-semak. Hanya tersisa satu rimbun semak, jika ditebas maka Hinata terlihat. Ia hanya menelan ludah gugupnya. Hinata menutup matanya dan berdoa. Ia takut, sangat takut.

"Ayo Yamato! Sedang apa kau!"

"Ah, baiklah" terdengar langkah kaki menjauh. Hinata masih diam tak bergerak. Setelah langkah kaki mulai menghilang, Hinata memberanikan diri mengintip. Tak ada siapapun. Ia bernafas lega dan menyender didinding gua.

"Syukurlah. Kalau para pria berseragam yang brengsek itu menemukanku, pasti tubuhku akan penuh dengan memar. Sial!" Hinata menggerutu. Ia kemudian melihat lengannya, sudah tak mengalir lagi darahnya, syukurlah.

"Hah, sialnya aku. Maaf baju bagusku" Hinata merobek kain dilengan kirinya dengan satu sentakan kemudian dengan bantuan mulutnya, ia membalut lukanya.

"Setidaknya aku mendapatkan panah perak" Hinata terkekeh pelan menatap anak panah dipunggungnya.

"Aku harus pulang, sudah agak sore" Hinata memutuskan beranjak dari sana dan segera pulang.

* * *

"Kenapa susah sekali mendapat pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini ya?" Hinata menggerutu ditiap langkah pulangnya.

"Jangan bawa putraku! Aku mohon..." Sebuah suara familiar menhentikan langkah Hinata. Ia memicing kedepan memastikan penglihatannya. Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia kemudian berlari mendekat dan bersembunyi di balik dinding sebuah rumah yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Hinata menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu. Tiba-tiba kenangan 8 tahun lalu terlintas di memorinya. Badan Hinata bergetar, lututnya lemas, ia jatuh terduduk disana. Memori itu terus berputar dikepalanya membuatnya pusing. Nafas Hinata kembali memburu, ia menjambak rambutnya berharap memori itu lenyap. Namun kemudian memori seorang laki-laki memeluknya dan tersenyum padanya tiba-tiba hadir menggantikan memori menyedihkan tersebut.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, tatapannya menjadi tajam. Ia menggenggam erat busur ditangan kanannya, sementara sang tangan kiri meraba anak panah dibalik punggungnya. Awalnya ia memegang busur kayunya, namun kemudian tangannya kembali bergerilya dan mendapatkan panah perak yang mengkilap. Hinata sedikit mengintip dari balik dinding. Kemudian ia mengarahkan anak panahnya ke pria berseragam yang mencoba menyeret seorang pemuda. Hinata menarik nafasnya, ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai berhitung, 1, 2, 3.

 **BRUK**

Hinata merasakan punggungnya menghantam dinding kasar. Kedua tangannya dicengkram di kedua sisi kepalanya. Ia terduduk dan merasa lututnya ditindih beban berat. Hinata memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Ia terkejut, sepasang mata biru cerah menatapnya. Matanya biru menakjubkan seperti warna langit yang selalu dilihat Hinata dibuku sewaktu kecil. Entah kenapa kali ini seluruh tubuh Hinata kaku, seperti seluruh tenaganya ditarik oleh sang mata biru.

"Jadi, mangsaku _Swan Lake_ hm?" Pria bermata biru tersebut tersenyum sinis memandang Hinata yang kaku.

"Kau lebih mirip itik kecil. Itik kecil nakal yang menyelinap kehutan" Ucapan bernada sinis tersebut menyadarkan Hinata. Ia baru ingat, pria ini sang 'tuan muda' tadi. Sial!

"A-apa maksudmu! Aku tak ada dihutan! Kau salah orang1" Hinata sekuat tenaga berusaha menjawab senormal mungkin.

"Heh, luka dilengan dan panah perak, itik kecil" Pria itu masih menggunakan nada remeh dan seringainya. Hinata mulai gelisah, ia mulai berkeringat.

"Kau tahu cerita _Swan Lake_?" Hinata rasa pria ini gila, kenapa ia tiba-tiba membahas cerita pengantar tidur?

"Kau tahu, sang pangeran memanah angsa yang kemudian menjadi gadis cantik. Kau tahukan?"

"Apa maksudmu!" Hinata berteriak.

"Setelah itu mereka menikah"

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Hinata meronta namun usahanya sia-sia, pria ini sangat kuat.

"Kita harusnya seperti itu" Pria itu terkekeh "Jadilah istriku"

Sekarang Hinata yakin, pria ini memang tidak waras. Tetapi entah kenapa, tatapan pria ini menyiratkan keseriusan. Hinata tertegun karenanya.

"Jangan bawa putraku!" Suara wanita paruh baya tersebut terdengar lebih keras. Hinata rflek menoleh kearah sumber suara. Melihat reaksi Hinata, pria tersebut juga melihat kebalik tembok. Ia menyeringai, mungkin bermain sedikit tak masalah, pikirnya.

"Kekasihmu heh?" Pria tersebut bertanya pada Hinata.

"Lepaskan aku! Sekarang!" Hinata mendesis.

"Akan aku lepaskan kau beserta kekasihmu, namun kau harus menjadi istriku"

"Kau gila"

"Aku serius nona" Pria tersebut beranjak dari tubuh Hinata dan keluar dari balik dinding.

"Lepaskan dia" Pria itu memberi perintah pada sang pria berseragam.

"ah, tuan muda, tapi.."

"Ini perintah" Sebelum pria tadi sempat bicara, sang 'tuan muda' telah memotong ucapannya. Kemudian pria tersebut menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Kita sudah janji. Saat aku melewatimu, kau harus berdiri dan ikut aku untuk menjadi istriku" Pria tersebut meninggalkan Hinata yang kebingungan menuju pria berseragam.

"Biarkan saja. Anggap sebagai pelajaran. Kau ikut aku" Paria bermata biru dengan rambut kunng tersebut berucap dingin. Ia kemudian berjalan kembali kearah dimana ia muncul.

Hinata yang melihatnya masih ketakutan, sungguh. Apa yang pria itu inginkan? Hinata takut, bagaimana jika ia akan diadili karena masuk hutan. Bagaimana dengan adik dan ayahnya. Kali ini ia harus menuruti pria itu. Meski Hinata tak mengerti ucapannya, yang jelas ia harus berdiri saat pria itu lewat didepan Hinata. Tapi, bagaimana mau berdiri, kakinya saja lemas seperti jelly. Dan pria itu semakin mendekat, Hinata juga berusaha berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

"Jika kau tak berdiri, maka akan aku bunuh kekasihmu yang tampan itu" Suara bisikan yang kejam terdengar ditelinga Hinata. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang, matanya berair.\

"Masih kukuh dengan pendirianmu ya? Persiapkan pistolmu Genma" Suara yang sama. Sungguh Hinata lemas sekarang,

"T-tolong" Hinata merintih pelan.

"Hahahaha..." Pria tersebut tertawa lebar sekali. Hinata bingung, ada apa dengan pria ini. Masih dengan tawa lebarnya pria ini melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh pada Hinata yang dilewatinya.

"Aku bercanda angsa kecil. Hahahaha..." Pria tersebut berteriak setelah cukup jauh dari Hinata. Sementara Hinata masih terpaku tanpa berkedip namun ia masih mendengar suara tawa itu yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dibalik persimpangan.

"Kau tak apa Sasuke?" Suara wanita tersebut menyadarkan Hinata. Ia segera berlari dari balik dinding tersebut menuju dua orang yang sedang terduduk berpelukan di tanah barsalju.

"Kau tak apa Sasuke" Hinata bertanya dengan suara bergetar saat berlutut dihadapan pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi.

"Hinata? Aku tak apa" Pria tersebut terkejut pada awalnya namun ia segera menjawab ramah.

"Apanya yang tak apa? Wajah tampanmu terluka tau!" Hinata terisak sambil menyisir rambut raven milik lelaki didepannya.

"Heh, akhirnya kau mengakui aku tampan" Sasuke terkekeh.

"Menyebalkan!" Hinata mengadu keningnya dengan milik Sasuke. Ia menutup matanya dan merasakan benda hangat menyentuh bibirnya yang bergetar. Sasuke menciumnya.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum lembut melihat hal tersebut. Ia kemudian membersihkan debu di gaun sederhananya. Ia bangkit dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah kecilnya. Ia menoleh sedikit pada dua orang disana.

"Didalam lebih hangat"

* * *

"Bagaimana kau bisa tertangkap?" Kali ini Hinata sedang membersihkan luka di pipi Sasuke. Mereka memilih masuk kedalam rumah untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Aku melakukan sedikit kesalahan tadi. Itu hanya hal sepele, tak perlu menaaww, ish! Sakit! Kau tak tahu rasanya sakit apa?" Sauke membentak Hinata karena ia menekan luka Sasuke sangat keras.

"Apa kau tak tahu rasanya hampir kehilangan seseorang yang kau sayang?" Hinata menundukian kepalanya dan berkata dengan pelan. Sasuke cukup terkejut melihat perubahan ekpresi Hinata.

"Maaf" Sasuke menyesal, ia mengangkat dagu Hinata agar tak menundukan kepalanya. Ia kemudian tersenyum hangat ketika mata mereka beradu dan dibalas senyum lembut milik Hinata.

"Hei, ada apa dengan lenganmu?" Sasuke mengusap lengan kiri Hinata yang terbalut kain.

"Kita sama. Kita tertangkap basah. Ehehehe..." Hinata menjawab dengan santai.

"Dasar, gadis bodoh!" Sasuke mengacak rambut Hinata. Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat penasaran dengan luka Hinata, namun dari jawaban Hinata sepertinya si gadis indigo tak mau membahasnya lebih jauh.

"Maaf Hinata, bii hanya punya ini" Mikoto keluar dari dapur membawa sebuah nampan dengan gelas yang berisi air putih hangat.

"Ah, tak apa bi" Hinata tersenyum manis sambil membantu Mikoto membawa nampannya ke meja.

"Maaf ya? Hanya ini yan kami punya. Sasuke tak mendapat buruan hari ini." Mikoto menyesal hanya bisa menyuguhkan air pada Hinata.

"Ah, jadi bibi belum makan? Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar" Hinata beranjak dari posisinya, ia kemudian berlari keluar dari rumah Uchiha.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Mikoto bertanya pada Sasuke

"Entahlah" Sasuke hanya menanggapi acuh sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Jadi, apa Sasuke belum siap?" Mikoto mengambil alih pekerjaan Hinata di wajah Sasuke tadi.

"Aku hanya akan menghadap tuan paman Hiashi, jika aku bisa membelikan Hinata batu rubi" Sasuke setengah melamun menatap sebuah boneka usang yang terbuat dari ranting pohon disudut ruangan.

* * *

Hanabi terkejut ketika kakaknya masuk segera menuju dapur tanpa salam. Ia melihat Hinata mondar-mandir mencari sesuatu. Hanabi ingat, ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakannya dengan Hinata.

"Hinata, kita perlu bicara"

"Maaf Hanabi, bisa nanti saja? Aku sibuk sekarang" Hinata berkata acuh sambil tetap mencari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau cari? Hanabi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kantung kertas, aku akan membawakan bibi Mikoto beberapa roti" Hinata akhirnya menyerah dan menatap Hanabi.

"Oh" Hanabi menjawab acuh. Ia kemudian membuka laci didekat jendela kemudian menuju meja makan dan mengambil beberapa roti yang ia masukkan kedalam kantung kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih. Kita bicara nanti" Setelah menerima kantung kertas, Hinata segera berlari keluar.

* * *

"Aku pulang" Hinata berjalan gontai memasuki rumahnya. Ia lelah seharian ini. Hinata sangat haus dan menuju dapur untuk mengambuil air. Namun ia terkejut ketika melihat Hanabi duduk disalah satu kursi di meja makan. Benar, dia bilang ingin bicara. Hinata segera mengambil tempat duduk didepan Hanabi. Ia kemudian meletakkan busurnya menyender pada kursi yang ia duduki. Ia tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Hanabi yang berada dimeja.

"Ada apa?" Hinata bertanya lembut.

"Tadi aku membawa ayah kedokter. Mereka bilang penyakit ayah semakin buruk. Ia harus dirawat, tapi aku menolak. Kemudian mereka memberi jalan lain. Ayah harus bertahan dengan obat-obatan. Kita tak punya uang Hinata" Hanabi berucap pelan dan menatap kosong lantai dibawahnya.

Hinata tersentak. Ia sadar penyakit ayahnya yang langka dan belum diketahui semakin hanya bisa bertahan dengan obat-obatan untuk memperlama hidupnya. Tapi obat sangat mahal apalagi dalam keadaan Hinata yang masih belum mendapat pekerjaan. Ia menatap adiknya, orang yang ia sayangi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mendapat pekerjaan besok. Kalau perlu aku akan bekerja didua tempat" Hinata tersenyum pada Hanabi.

"Kau tak perlu memaksa Hinata, aku juga akan mencari pekerjaan yang lebih banyak uangnya" Hanabi menatap Hinata dengan serius yang hanya ditanggapi gelengan dari Hinata.

"Aku bekerja keras agar kau dan ayah tak kesusahan Hanabi. Kalau kau bekerja berati usahaku sia-sia" Hinata menatap lembut sang adik.

"Ini bukan saatnya bicara tentang harga dirimu!" Hanabi mulai menganggap bahwa Hinata memandang remah dirinya. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangam Hinata.

"Ini bukan tentang aku. Ini tentang kalian berdua. Kau dan ayah" Hinata beranjak dari duduknya. Ia kemudian menuju kamarnya, namun sebelum ia masuk, ia menoleh pada Hanabi.

"Besok aku akan pulang membawa pekerjaan. Aku janji" Hinata segera menutup pintunya setelah berucap.

Hanabi menatap pintu kamar kakaknya dengan sendu. Ia melihat Hinata memiliki luka dilengan kirinya. Apa ia baik-baik saja? Kenapa ia selalu memaksakan diri. Hanabi sudah dewasa sekarang, ia juga bisa bekerja. Hinata sejak dulu selau berusaha keras sendirian. Hanabi meras dirinya tak berguna.

Hanabi mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia kemudian melepas syal yang menutupi lehernya. Pantulan sinar menyilaukan terpancar syal terbuka. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul batu rubi besar terlihat. Hanabi melepasnya perlahan-lahan dan menaruhnya ditangan. Ia memandang kalung indah tersebut.

* * *

" _Aku tak percaya ini disebut rumah" Mata Hanabi berbina menatap setiap interior dibangunan ini. Pria disampingnya terkekeh._

" _Aku punya yang lebih besar di ibukota Hanabi" Pria tersebut memamerkan senyum indahnya._

" _Maaf, semuanya sudah siap" Seorang perempuan berbaju pelayan menyela._

" _Ah, Hanabi ikutlah mereka" Sang pria berkata lembut pada Hanabi._

 _Setelah pria tersebut berucap, pelayan tersebut membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hanabi. Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat Hanabi canggung, namun ia tetap menerimanya. Pelayan tersebut menuntun Hanabi kesebuah ruangan. Sebelum pintu diruangan tersebut tertutup, Hanabi menoleh pada pria yang menemaninya tadi, dan sang pria hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum._

" _Maaf tuan Minato, apa anda tidak berlebihan?" Salah seorang pria bermasker bertanya pada Minato._

" _Kau tahu Kakashi, bagaimana wujud kembang api sebenarnya?" Minato bertanya sambil terus melangkah._

" _Maaf?" Kakashi mencoba menginterupsi, karena sepertinya ini bukan jawaban atas pertanyaanya tadi._

" _Karena kembang api hanya bubuk hitam berbau mesiu. Tapi apa yang terjadi ketika kita membakarnya?" Minato seolah tak peduli pada pertanyaan Kakashi terus berucap._

" _Akan muncul warna-warna indah" Kakashi memutuskan mengikuti alur sang raja._

" _Ya, dan kilat kuning juga bisa membakarnya"_

 _XXXXXXX_

" _Nona Hanabi sudah siap yang mulia" Seseorang bicara dibalik pintu membuat Minato menaruh tehnya._

" _Persilahkan masuk"_

 _Seketika itu, pintu terbuka dan terlihat seorang gadis cantik dengan gaun panjang berwarna hijau penuh renda dan desain unik yang mengembang dibawah dan terbuka dipunggungnya. Gadis tersebut tersenyum manis. Minato menyeringai puas melihat Hanabi dengan rambutnya yang tergelung menampakan leher jenjangnya. Minato bangkit dari kursinya dan menhampiri Hanabi. Ia sedikit membungkuk dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Hanabipun menyambut uluran tangn Minato._

 _Sang raja membawa Hanabi kedepan cermin besar diruangan itu. Hanabi tampak terkejut dengan apa yang terpantul dikaca. Ia bahkan meraba wajahny memastikan bahwa itu wajah aslinya. Hanabi tak pernah tahu ia secantik ini. Hanabi terkejut ketika sebuah tangan besar memeluk pinggangnya. Tanpa menoleh, Hanabi tahu tangan milik siapa karena terlihat dari cermin besar didepannya._

" _Bukankah kau luar biasa, Hanabi?"Minato menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak Hanabi. Ia berbisik tepat ditelinga sang bungsu Hyuga. Minato menghirup dalam aroma yang dikeluarkan gadis dua puluh tahunan ini._

 _Hanabi hanya mengangguk. Jujur ia gugup, jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali. Ia bahkan merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat apalagi ketika nafas berat Minato menerpa kulitnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Hanabi dekat seorang pria. Selama 20 tahun hidupnya, ia hanya mengenal 2 pria, ayah dan kakaknya. Tak seperti Hinata yang memiliki Sasuke yang dekat dengannya._

 _Minato menggerakan tangan kirinya menuju punggung Hanabi. Ia tahu bahwa hanabi tersentak, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum. Gadis ini polos sekali, pikirnya. Ia mengusap lpelan punggung Hanabi membuat sang pemilik punggung sedikit mengeluarkan lenguhannya. Seringai terbit dibibir sang raja. Ini akan lebih mudah. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangannya disentak. Hanabi menyentak tangan Minato dan sedikit cukup terkejut ia ditolak, tetapi Minato selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau, bahkan gadis ini._

" _Kakashi, ambilkan sekeranjang roti hangat dan hadiahnya. Bawa kemari!"Minato berteriak pada pelayannya yang diluar. Ia kemudian mendekati Hanabi yang nampak sedikit ketakutan._

 _Hanabi terus mundur mendapati Minato yang terus mendekatinya. Ia sedikit takut saat mendengar lenguhannya sendiri tadi. Untunglah ingatan tentang senyum Hinata muncul dikepala Hanabi hingga ia bisa menyentak tangan tersebut. Punggung Hanabi menatap jendela besar dibelakangnya. Ia tak bisa lari._

 _Minato tersenyum mendapati Hanabi terpojok. Ia kemudian merengkuhnya, yang tentu saja terus dilawan Hanabi. Ia membalikkan tubuh Hanabi kasar mengahadap jendela dan menghimpitnya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan rubi besar dan mengalungkannya dileher Hanabi._

" _Aku bisa memberimu apapun, bahkan kesembuhan ayahmu. Kau akan bahagia bersamaku. Tapi aku juga bisa mengahncurkan apapun, bahkan kakak perempuanmu." Hanabi tersentak. Pria ini brengsek._

" _Aku akan ada disini hingga lusa malam. Kesempatan terakhir untukmu, kembang api milikku" Minato menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hanabi. Kesempatan ini digunakan Hanabi untuk berlari keluar kamar tersebut secepatnya tanpa tahu seringai yang bertengger diwajah Minato._

* * *

Hanabi menggenggam erat kalung tersebut. Air mata yang tadinya turun segera ia hapus kasar dengan punggung tangannya. Ia harus kuat, ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Hanabi memandang pintu kamar Hinata yang tertutup. Kakaknya yang sangat ia cintai dan ia kagumi. Hanabi sedikit tersenyum dan kemudian ia beranjak masuk kedalam kamarnya.

* * *

Hinata pagi sekali sudah bersiap dengan baju rapinya. Ia bercermin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia memastikan bahwa tampilannya telah rapi dan layak. Ia tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya. Entah mengapa bercermin seperti ini mengingatkannya pada ibunya. Hinata menghela nafas dan segera keluar dari kamar.

"Kau mau kemana?" Hanabi bertanya pada Hinata yang sedang memasang sepatunya _boot_ nya.

"Mencari kerja" Hinata berbalik menghadap Hanabi.

"Tidak bisakah hari ini kau dirumah menemani kami? Kita bisa bergembira seperti dulu" Hanabi berkata lirih.

"Maaf Hanabi, tidak hari ini" Hinata tersenyum sedih dan kemudian mengecup dahi Hanabi dan segera keluat.

"Tidak ada hari lain Hinata. Maaf" Hanabi berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Hari semakin larut, namun pekerjaan tak ada habisnya bagi para pelayan kerajaan. Malam ini adalah malam kepulangan raja dan putra mahkota kembali ke ibu kota yang cerah dan menyenangkan. Padahal sudah hampir waktunya, namun sang pemimpin negara enggan beranjak. Masih tak ada perintah dari sang raja untuk segera menjalankan kereta.

"Yang Mulia, apa yang sedang anda tunggu? Ini akan mengacaukan jadwal kereta lain" Sang pelayan setia bertanya.

"Sebentar Kakashi, ia akan datang" Minato berkata acuh tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku dipangkuannya. "Ah, ia datang" serunya kemudian.

Teriakan-teriakan penjaga terdengar dari luar kereta. Kakashi yang penasaran menoleh keluar. Ia terkejut dengan yang dilihatnya. Sang kepala pelayan bermasker tersebut mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang raja yang tersenyum puas. Yang mereka tunggu telah tiba.

"Ayah, siapa yang kau tunggu sebenarnya? Aku ingin segera pulang" Naruto yang duduk didepan sang ayah menggerutu. "Sebentar" Hanya kalimat itu yang dilontarkan Minato.

Seorang gadis muda memasuki kereta.

"Maaf, membuat kalian menunggu" Ia membungkuk setelahnya. Minato tersenyum dan menghampirinya. Ia membungkuk dan mengecup punggung tangan gadis tersebut. Kemudian Minato bangkit dan tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Naruto, perkenalkan, dia adalah Namikaze Hanabi"

 **To Be Continue...**

XXXXXX

Hai,,,,,,,

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena membuat Minato jadi pedo T_T maklum, tuntutan peran*plak*, tapi suwer demi kegantengan Kakuzu, ga ada yang cocok selain Minato*dihajar Kushina* bayangin kalau saya pake Fugaku, kan mukanya udah tua*dicium itachi*, kasian Hanabi, hahahaha

Eh tapi dia ga kehitung pedo kan? Kan Hanabi udah 20 tahun*ngeles* tapi nih couple sweet banget ya? Saya jadi kesengsem, hehehehehe.

Dari sini sudah tau alurnya kan? Maaf ya penulisan Betel berantakan T_T kritik saran saya tunggu, atau mungkin gagasan2 dari para reader juga bisa saya terima. Chap ini lama ya? hehehehehe...

Terima kasih untuk segala review, fav, and follownya^^

See you...


	4. Chapter 4

JUST HINATA

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: AU, OOC, Typos, Bahasa tidak baku, rate M for theme, gaje, newbie

XXXXXX

Hanabi Hyuga: 20 y.o

Hinata and other (rookie 9): 25 y.o

Minato: 40 y.o

Hiashi, Mikoto, and other: 42 y.o

 **Chapter 3**

Hinata mengecup kening sang ayah setelah memastikannya benar-benar tertidur. Gadis berambut panjang tersebut menatap sendu ayahnya Ia kemudian keluar dan menutup pintu kamar sang ayah dengan pelan. Ia tak lantas melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari gagang pintu. Ia masih berdiri disana menatap pintu bercat coklat dihadapannya meski ia tahu seseorang berdiri bersandar melipat kedua tangannya di dinding samping pintu.

"Tidak menemukannya ya?" Hinata berkata pelan.

"Maaf" Begitu pula pemuda yang berdiri didinding tadi.

"Besok aku ikut mencari"

"Terserah padamu, aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu" Pemuda tersebut menghampiri pintu keluar.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" Hinata menatap Sasuke yang akan membuka pintu. .

"Aku harus pulang Hinata, Ibuku sendirian" Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang.

"Tak bisakah menemaniku malam ini?" Hinata bicara pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam. Sasuke yang melihatnya lantas berjalan kearahnya dan mengusap kepala gadis tersebut. Sejujurnya Sasuke sangat ingin menemani Hinata, tetapi ibunya sendirian dirumah. Tak mungkin ia meninggalkan sang ibu sendirian di tengah badai seperti ini.

"Maaf Hinata, aku..."

 **BRAK**

"Astaga, badai saljunya cukup lebat" Sebuah suara dobrakan pintu dan suara lembut seorang wanita memotong perkataan Sasuke. Hinata dan Sasuke menoleh kesumber suara dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang hitam dengan mata _onyx_ yang senada rambutnya.

"Ibu?" Sasuke langsung menghampiri sang ibu dan mengambil alih tas yang tadinya dibawa sang ibu.

"Kita akan menemani Hinata untuk sementara" Mikoto menjawab halus pertanyaan anaknya dan menatap Hinata.

"Ibu kan bisa menungguku pulang" Meski terlihat menggerutu, Sasuke tersenyum pada ibunya.

"Terima kasih bibi Mikoto" Hinata menghampiri wanita baik tersebut dan memeluknya.

"Tentu saja sayang" Mikoto mengelus rambut Hinta pelan.

"Baiklah, ini ditaruh mana?" Sasuke menyela kemesraan Mikoto dan Hinata.

"Dikamar kak Neji saja" Hinata melepaskan pelukan sang nyonya Uchiha.

"Baiklah" Mikoto kemudian mengecup dahi Hinata dan bergegas pergi ke kamar yang dimaksud yang di ikuti Sasuke.

.

.

.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Hinata? Ini aku"

"Masuklah"

Setelah mendengar suara kecil nan lembut tersebut, Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Hinata. Ia melihat sahabat masa kecilnya tersebut bersembunyi dibalik selimut ungu usang miliknya. Ia sedikit tersenyum, gadisnya ini tak pernah berubah, selalu ungu, warna favoritnya. Sasuke kemudian bergabung dengan Hinata ditempat tidur. Hinata yang merasa beban dikasurnya bertambah, membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Sasuke dan menghadap dada bidang yang tertutupi kaos hitam. Sasuke memeluk Hinata dan menyisir kecil rambut indigo milik Hinata.

"Sasuke, aku takut" Hinata berkata lirih.

"..." Sasuke lebih memilih diam dan mendengarkan.

"Bagaimana jika mereka benar?" Suara gadis ini semakin bergetar. Sasuke merasakan kaosnya digenggam erat tetap terdiam.

"Bagaimana jika benar Hanabi dibawa ke ibu kota?" Tangis Hinata muolai terdengar.

"Kita akan menemukannya. Simpan tenagamu untuk esok hari" Sasuke memerintah Hinata dan menarik selimut ungu mereka.

"Kita akan menemukannya kan Sasuke?" Suara Hinata serak.

"Ya. Aku berjanji" Sasuke menjawab tegas dan kemudian mencium dahi Hinata.

* * *

"Sial! Dia bahkan lebih muda dariku!" Naruto berteriak marah dari dalam kamarnya.

"Hentikan itu, semua orang bisa mendengarmu" Shikamaru berkata santai sambil melipat tangannya dan bersender di kusen pintu.

"Kalau begitu tutup pintunya!" Naruto berkata marah pada Shikamaru. Sang pelayan dan teman masa kecilnya ini sangat menjengkelkan.

"Dia dari daerah pertambangan" Shikamaru seolah tak peduli, ia masih ditempatnya dalam keadaan sama.

"Terserah, aku tak peduli" Naruto merebahkan dirinya diranjang besar miliknya.

"Dia punya ayah yang sakit-sakitan" Shikamaru terus bicara tenang tanpa peduli dengan Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kisah apapun tentangnya, Shikamaru" Naruto mulai jengkel.

"Dia punya kakak perempuan"

"Shikamaru! Keluarlah!" Habis sudah kesabaran Naruto, ia membentak Shikamaru.

"Terserah" Shikamaru berkata acuh dan beranjak. Ia hampir menutup pintu sebelum suara Naruto masuk gendang telinganya.

"Kau bilang 'Kakak Perempuan' Shika?"

"Ya"

"Cari tempat tinggalnya"

"Tak mudah Naruto, mereka pasti telah mengganti latar belakang gadis itu" Shikamaru mendesah lelah.

"Usahakan!" Naruto berucap tegas.

"Ck, baiklah, merepotkan!"

* * *

"Yang mulia raja datang, nona" Suara pelayan wanita terdengar dari luar pintu.

"Persilahkan untuk masuk" Hanabi menyahut. Seketika pintu besar bercat putih tersebut terbuka. Minato dengan senyumnya menghampiri Hanabi yang sedang duduk dikursi meja riasnya.

"Bersenang-senanglah untuk pagi ini. Siang nanti kita sangat sibuk" Minato menciumi puncak kepala Hanabi.

"Apa kau sudah mengirim uang pada keluargaku?"

"Tak perlu khawatir Hanabi. Mereka juga akan menjadi keluarga kerajaan nantinya. Bersabarlah"

"..." Hanabi hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Minato.

"Kau tahu kau sangat luar biasa" Minato berkata dengan nada takjub melihat pantulan Hanabi di cermin.

"Biasanya kita mengatakan cantik, bukan luar biasa" Hanabi menjawab seadanya.

"Tapi kau luar biasa Hanabi" Minato marih dagu Hanabi agar menghadapnya. Ia kemudian mencium bibir tipis tersebut. Cukup lama, hingga membuat Hanabi terengah. Setelahnya, sang raja tersenyum dan melenggang keluar.

"Menjijikan" Suara Hanabi bergetar, air mata jatuh dari kedua mata indahnya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?"

Suara Naruto terdengar ditelinga Shikamaru. Kali ini Naruto sedang merapikan aksesoris dipakaian kerajaannya dibantu beberapa pelayan. Mereka akan menghadiri pesta kecil untuk memperkenalkan Hanabi. Sebenarnya Naruto tak ingin ada disana, ia lebih memilih berkuda atau memanah saja. Namun, pesta ini akan dihadiri para raja dari negara lain, tak enak rasanya jika sang putra mahkota tak hadir. Lagipula, ini bisa menjadi awal Naruto dekat dengan para raja, seperti yang ia rencanakan.

"Belum" Shikamaru yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan agenda Naruto menjawab singkat.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Naruto bertanya. Dan pertanyaan polos tersebut membuat Shikamaru mendongak menatap Naruto.

"Kau fikir mudah mengambil berkas rahasia dari tangan pria tua itu?" Shikamaru menggeram.

"Bukankah kalian sangat mirip?" nada santai Naruto semakin membuat Shikamaru geram.

"Aku tak mengharapkan kemiripanku dengannya" Shikamaru berkata dingin.

Tak ada yang bersuara. Suasana yang semula tampak santai menjadi canggung. Keadaan ini membuat para pelayan tersebut mempercepat kerja mereka. Hingga para pelayan menunduk pergipun, suasana tak berubah.

"Bagaimana kemungkinan rencanamu ini Shikamaru?" Naruto tak tahan dengan keadaan ini mencoba membuat topik baru.

"Aku rasa akan berhasil" Shikamaru menuruti Naruto yang mengubah topik.

"Bukankah aku akan dianggap menentang raja?" Sahut Naruto dengan tenang.

"Memang itu tujuanmu kan?" Shikamaru terkekeh.

"Ya ya ya rusa jenius"

"Buat seolah-olah kalian sudah berhubungan serius sejak lama. Buat mereka percaya bahwa sang raja jatuh cinta pada adik dari calon putri mahkota pilihanmu. Tidak sulitkan?" Suara Shikamaru menjadi serius kali ini. Ia menatap dalam mata biru milik sahabatnya.

"Memang mereka akan memihakku?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Shikamaru.

"Hal yang mereka nantikan adalah kisah cintamu. Lagipula kita beruntung, peraturan memihak kita. Pelestarian kerajaan akan diutamakan, yang artinya akan lebih diutamakan pernikahan kalian, sang pewaris kerajaan. Berterima kasih pada ibu suri yang telah merubahnya menjadi seperti ini" Shikamaru menyeringai.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis itu?" Naruto berkata lirih dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Sejak kapan kau memikirkan orang lain?" ejek Shikamaru pada Naruto. Ia kemudian menghela nafas panjang melihat Naruto yang berubah suram. Ia memutuskan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tak ada ruginya bagi dia. Keluarganya hidup miskin, adiknya dipersunting. Jika ia menjadi istrimu, keluarganya akan hidup nyaman, adiknya akan dilepas. Ia tak punya alasan menolak. Lagipula ia hanya gadis miskin tak berpendidikan dari daerah pertambangan" Jelas Shikamaru panjang.

"Bagaimanapun ia tak akan bahagia. Tidak akan ada cinta" Naruto membuang tatapannya kearah sebuah bingkai besar didinding dengan lukisan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah.

"Itu tergantung padamu Naruto" Shikamaru melenggang meninggalkan Naruto yang masih termangu.

.

.

.

"Yang mulia raja datang" Suara seorang pelayan menggema dari balik pintu menghentikan percakapan orang-orang penting disana. Mereka serentak berdiri dari duduknya. Begitu pintu terbuka, semua menundukan kepalanya. Seorang pria dengan senyum khasnya menggandeng seorang gadis cantik. Gadis tersebut memakai gaun merah muda dengan aksen putih saperti sulur tanaman yang menghiasnya. Lengan bajunya pendek sebahu dan menggembung, begitu pula bagian bawahnya. Rambut coklatnya digelung rapi dihiasi berbagai hiasan indah tak lupa sebuah tiara kecil dengan banyak mutiara putih. Ia tersenyum tipis dan kemudian juga menunduk bersamaan dengan sang raja yang menggandengnya

"Terima kasih sudah datang. Silahkan duduk" Minato memulainya. Seluruh para raja yang tadinya berdiri, kembali duduk bersamaan dengan Minato dan Hanabi.

"Apa dia yang akan kau kenalkan pada kami, Minato?" Seorang pria berbadan besar dan berkulit hitam bicara.

"Kau memang seperti biasa, tak pernah bersabar Raikage" Seorang wanita berambut panjang tertawa lembut menanggapi.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja acara perkenalannya" Sahut malas seorang pria paruh baya yang pendek.

"Tsuchikage benar" Seorang pemuda berambut merah menimpali.

"Hahaha, baiklah, sepertinya kalian sudah tak sabar" Minato tergelak mendengar gerutuan para raja negara besar ini.

"Hanabi, perkenalkan dirimu" Begitu mendengarnya, Hanabi berdiri. Ia memberikan senyumnya seraya mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Nama saya Hanabi, calon ratu negara Konoha" Hanabi mengatakannya dengan lancar dan penuh percaya diri. Setelahnya ia duduk kembali tanpa melepas senyumnya. Suasana hening tanpa ada yang berniat menanggapi.

"Kau cantik, dan tampak muda, Hanabi" Akhirnya sang wanita berambut panjang menyahut.

"Terima kasih Mizukage" Hanabi menunduk hormat.

"Yang mulia putra mahkota telah tiba" Seseorang mengumumkan dari balik pintu.

"Ah, maafkan kebiasaan putraku" Minato memberi senyum pada keempat kepala negara besar tersebut. "Persilahkan masuk" kata Minato kemudian

Pintu terbuka menampakan seorang pemuda berambut kuning. Ia menunduk singkat kemudian duduk disisi kiri Minato.

"Maaf, aku terlambat" Naruto menunduk sekali lagi.

"Hilangkan kebiasaan terlambatmu itu putra mahkota" Minato menegur Naruto dengan suara tegasnya.

"Maaf, ayah" Naruto menunduk pada Minato yang hanya di balas dengan helaan nafas sang ayah.

"Aku rasa kau perlu seorang pendamping, agar dapat mengaturmu, iya kan Naruto?" Mizukage terkekeh pelan.

"Hahahaha, tidak juga, Mizukage" Naruto tertawa menanggapi Mizukage.

"Oi bocah, kapan kau mau menikah?" Tsuchikage bertanya dengan nada remehnya.

"Jika Kazekage sudah menikah" Jawaban santai Naruto membuat seorang pemuda berambut merah tersedak.

"Hahahaha, dengar itu Kazekage" Raikage tertawa puas sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung sang Kazekage. Suasana yang tadinya canggung dan kaku terlihat santai sekarang. Mereka semua tertawa-tawa dan bercanda. Hal ini membuat Minato sedikit risih. Harusnya ini pesta kecil untuk Hanabi, kenapa putranya yang jadi pusat perhatian.

"Maaf semua, bisakah kita kembali ke topik awal" Minato menyela dengan tegas gurauan mereka. Seketika suasana kembali hening dan tenang.

"Baiklah, saya mengundang kalian untuk memperkenalkan calon ratu negara ini. Jadi kalian bisa bertanya apapun pada Hanabi" Minato kembali memamerkan senyumnya.

"Jadi, Hanabi, kau berasal dari kerajaan mana?" Seperti biasa, sang Mizukage selalu memulai.

"Saya hanya gadis dari daerah pertambangan" Hanabi berkata santai namun tak menghilangkan suara hormat disana.

"Jadi, anda termasuk kalangan bawah?" Kazekage menyahut.

"Iya"

"Apa seleramu turun Minato?" Raikage tertawa keras. Ia tak habis fikir, bagaimana seorang Minato menikahi gadis kalangan rendah. Yang benar saja, kali ini yang kita bicarakan adalah Namikaze Minato yang sempurna. Melihat sang petinggi negara Kumo tertawa, membuat Naruto menampakan seringainya.

"Hei, hei, bukankah Ratu Kushina juga?" Saat Tsuchikage berkata dengan santai, semua menoleh. Naruto menahan nafasnya, ia cukup terkejut, seringai senang tiba-tiba hilang dari wajahnya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dari orang-orang seperti kami. Ratu Kushina adalah ratu yang hebat" Hanabi memcah keheningan. Semua mata tertuju pada gadis manis tersebut.

"Beliau adalah ratu yang sangat baik. Meskipun dahulu ia ditentang, ia tetap tampil dengan senyuman. Satu-satunya petinggi negara yang memperhatikan orang-orang miskin seperti kami. Beliau selalu ceria, saat saya masih kecil., saya sangat menyukainya. Saya tahu, saya tak akan sebanding dengan ratu Kushina. Tapi saya akan membawa keinginan dan tekat ratu Kushina bersama saya. Seseorang yang sangat saya kagumi." Hanabi bercerita dengan senyumannya yang tak pernah pudar. Ekspresinya saat ini tak dilewatkan sang putra mahkota.

Naruto cukup terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Hanabi. Ia memandang takjub Hanabi yang terus bercerita tentang apa yang gadis itu kagumi dari ibunya. Ekspresi gadis itu begitu tulus dimata Naruto. Selama ini tak pernah ada yang memandang tinggi sang ibu. Dulu mata bersinar takjub kepada sang ratu konoha hanya milik Naruto seorang. Namun kini, dimata Hanabi, ia bisa melihat ketulusan dan kekaguman dari setiap kata yang keluar. Mungkin, Naruto harus mencabut pandangan buruknya pada Hanabi. Tanpa sadar ia mengulas senyum tipis untuk Hanabi.

.

.

.

"Nona Hanabi, Putra Mahkota datang berkunjung" Suara sang pelayan wanita menggema dari luar.

"..." Tak ada jawaban. Hanabi yang sedang menyisir rambutnya masih menimbang apakah ia akan membiarkan Naruto masuk.

"Nona Hanabi?" Panggilan dari luar menyadarkan Hanabi. Ia kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Ya"

Pintu terbuka menampakan seorang pemuda tampan berkulit tan. Masih dengan baju yang sama yang ia pakai dirapat siang tadi. Naruto kemudian tersenyum lebar dan membungkuk. Setelahnya, pintu besar tersebut tertutup dan hanya meninggalkan keheningan.

"Emmm... H-hanabi?" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal untuk mengusir kegugupannya. Hanabi sempat terkejut karena Naruto memanggilnya Hanabi. Melihat raut terkejut dari Hanabi, Naruto segera memperbaikinya.

"Eh, maaf, tapi bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu? Mengingat kau lebih muda dariku"

"Terserah putra mahkota saja" Hanabi tersenyum dan melanjutkan acara menyisir rambutnya..

"Aku ingin meminta maaf" Suara penyesalan Naruto membuat aktivitas menyisir Hanabi terhenti. Suasana menjadi hening.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku sempat mengira yang tidak-tidak padamu, hehehehe"

"Maksud anda?" Hanabi serius kali ini. Tak ada senyum seperti tadi. Hanabi masih setia memandang kaca di meja riasnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Yah, aku fikir kau hanya gadis jalang yang menginginkan kekuasaan dari ayahku, mengingat kau dari kalangan rakyat jelata dan masih sangat muda" Naruto agak canggung dalam berbicara. Namun ia masih setia berdiri dibelakang Hanabi yang sejak tadi menghadap meja riasnya.

"Tetapi mendengarmu bicara tentang ibu ku membuatku sedikit tersadar. Yah, tak pernah ada yang menganggap ibuku sehebat itu selain aku. Mungkin kau begini hanya untuk membantu keluargamu kan? Kau sangat baik, mereka pasti sangat menyayangi mu" Naruto berkata dengan riang.

Namun perkataan Naruto ini membuat fikiran Hanabi melayang-layang. Ia tersentak dan tiba-tiba senyum Hinata serta ayahnya terlintas. Apa mereka akan tetap tersenyum dan memeluk erat dirinya jika mereka tahu apa yang dilakukan Hanabi. Tidak, tentu tidak. Hanabi bukanlah gadis yang baik.

"Tidak, aku bukan gadis yang baik" Hanabi bicara pelan.

"Apa?" Naruto tak terlalu mendengar mencoba memastikan.

"Apa kau fikir semua yang memuji ibumu adalah orang yang baik?" senyum sinis terukir di wajah Hanabi.

"Kau? Apa maksudmu ha?" Nada suara Naruto tak lagi ramah, sangat dingin dan menakutkan.

"Ibumu memang seorang wanita yang beruntung. Ia benar-benar beruntung dijodohkan dengan ayahmu hingga memilikimu. Tapi beruntung saja tak cukup untuk hidup di istana"

"Tahu apa kau tentang hidup diistana? Kau bahkan belum seminggu hidup disini, tapi sudah menceramahi seorang putra mahkota yang hidup sejak lahir disini? Hahahaha... kau sangat menggelikan" ucap Naruto

"Orang seperti anda tak akan bertahan lama di istana" Hanabi tak mengalihkan pandangan sejak tadi. Bahkan sekarang ia telah melanjutkan aktifitas menyisirnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Ternyata kau tetap saja jalang yang ingin kekuasaan"

"Kau belum pernah hidup dengan hanya memakan roti basi kan? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Cukup sudah kepemimpinan seorang Namikaze"

Naruto muak mendengar semua yang keluar dari mulut gadis ini. Ternyata benar, gadis ini tak ubahnya seekor serigala berbulu domba. Kata manis dan penuh sihir tadi hanya tipuan belaka. Cukup sudah, gadis ini tak akan bertahan lagi di istana. Naruto mendekati Hanabi yang sedang menyisir rambutnya. Ia tepat berdiri dibelakangnya. Ia kemudian menyingkirkan sedikit rambut yang tergerai menutupi telinga Hanabi. Naruto menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hanabi, ia berbisik.

"Aku bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sini kapan pun aku mau" Naruto berbisik dingin. Hanabi bergidik merasakan nafas Naruto yang menerpa telinganya dan juga suara beratnya yang menyapa pendengaran Hanabi. Ia takut, sungguh. Tapi Hanabi diajarkan untuk tidak menyerah. Ia akan tetap disini, tak akan ada yang bisa Naruto lakukan.

"Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan putra mahkota. Aku tak punya ketakutan. Tak akan ada yang bisa menggeserku"

"Keluargamu nona" Naruto menyeringai ketika tubuh Hanabi menegang.

"Kheh, kau harus melihat latar belakangku lebih teliti putra mahkota, aku tak punya keluarga"

"Benarkah?" Naruto beranjak meninggalkan Hanabi. Namun ia berhenti tepat saat akan membuka pintu.

"Ibu yang sudah meninggal, kakak laki-laki yang menghilang, seorang ayah yang sakit-sakitan, dan seorang kakak perempuan yang sebaya denganku"

Naruto keluar dengan santai, berbeda dengan Hanabi yang termangu terkejut. Keluarganya, bagaimana dia bisa tahu. Minato telah menutup seluruh latar belakang Hanabi, dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Ia berjanji merahasiakannya dari siapapun, termasuk Naruto. Tetapi bagaimana putra mahkota itu bisa tahu? Keluarganya, ayahnya, Hinata...

Suara pintu terbuka mengagetkan Hanabi. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Minato tersenyum. Namun senyumnya memudar ketika melihat raut Hanabi yang ketakutan. Minato mendekatinya. Ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisi. Ia memegang bahu Hanabi yang bergetar.

"Ada apa?" Minato bertanya.

"Kau akan menjaga keluargaku kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah berjanji, lagipula mereka akan menjadi keluarga istana juga" Minato menenangkan.

"Aku mohon jaga mereka, aku mohon dengan sangat" Hanabi mulai terisak, ia tak kuat.

"Aku janji!" Minato mengusap air mata yang keluar dari mata sewarna perak milik Hanabi. Sang gadis tersenyum.

"Sekarang tugasmu adalah menegaskan dirimu sebagai ratu negara ini. Kau harus tersenyum pada acara besok"

"Um, aku mengerti"

* * *

Suasana pagi ini tampak sangat ramai. Tak biasanya mereka keluar berbondong-bondong sepagi ini. Hinata menatap bingung pada orang-orang yang berjalan menuju pusat kota. Apa ia ketinggalan sesuatu, ah entahlah. Keluarganya memang tak keluar seharian, jadi apa yang ia lewatkan?

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menghampiri Hinata.

"Tidak tahu, mereka semua pergi ke pusat kota" Jawab Hinata.

"Apa ada pembagian bahan makanan?"

"Entahlah Sasuke"

"Mau kesana?" Tawar Sasuke

"Baiklah, tapi setelah itu kita cari Hanabi" Tegas Hinata yang hanya dijawab dengan gumaman tak jelas khas Sasuke.

Suasana sangat ramai. Setiap orang dari setiap rumah didaerah pertambangan hadir disini. Sebuah layar besar dan tinggi disediakan ditengah-tengah mereka. Alis Hinata mengkerut, tak mungkin ini pesta hiburan kan? Sasuke dan Hinata berdiri ditengah-tengah ratusan manusia. Mereka cukup bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Jengah, Hinata memilih bertanya pada seorang wanita dengan kedua anak perempuan yang digandengnya.

"Maaf, ini ada apa?" Hinata bertanya ramah.

"Ini upacara perkenalan ratu konoha yang baru. Apa kau tidak tahu? Kita semua di datangi para petugas kepolisian kemarin" Wanita tersebut menjawab dengan ramah pula.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa baju hangatnya ditarik seseorang. Hinata menoleh, ternyata salah seorang anak wanita tersebutlah pelakunya. Ia melihat wajah anak itu berkaca-kaca. Kedua tangan mungilnya lantas memegang tangan kanan Hinata.

"Kakak, masa depanmu begitu sulit. Semua akan berubah setelah hari ini. Air mata akan terus kau tahan. Kau akan tersiksa. Sangat gelap. Cahaya akan menghilang satu persatu. Kau akan sendirian" Anak kecil itu menangis.

Hinata hanya termangu menatapnya. Sang ibu yang merasa anaknya telah mengganggu Hinata segera membungkuk dan mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali. Ia kemudian menyeret anaknya pergi menjauh. Namun sebelum jauh, saudara dari gadis tadi menoleh.

"Tapi kau adalah tempat penuh cahaya. Kami-sama akan selalu memberikan cahaya untukmu" Senyum terulas pada wajah gadis tadi.

"Kau diramal?" Sasuke menarik keatas kedua alisnya.

"Entahlah" Hinata berucap pelan.

"APA KALIAN SIAP?" sebuah suara dari layar mengalihkan atensi Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka mendongak untuk melihat layar besar yang menampilkan seorang pria dengan pakaian formal berteriak.

"SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA KONOHA TAK DIPIMPIN SEORANG RATU. KALI INI, KITA AKAN MENDAPATKAN PERLINDUNGAN, KEAMANAN, DAN KASIH SAYANG SEORANG RATU. MARI KITA SAMBUT, RATU KONOHA KITA"

Semua orang dilayar bersorak riang, tak beda dengan orang-orang kumuh yang ada disekitar Hinata. Mereka berharap ratu kali ini akan membuat hidup mereka lebih baik seperti ratu terdahulu yang sangat mereka kagumi. Yah, apa artinya harapan orang-orang seperti mereka. Tak akan ada yang mendengar, melawanpun percuma. Namun, tak ada yang salah dari berharap kan? Hinata pun tak menyangkal, semoga kehadiran ratu baru ini akan membawa sedikit kemakmuran pada daerah ini. Mata Hinata berbinar, akankah ratu kali ini secantik ratu terdahulu yang sangat disukai Hinata? Atau lebih cantik lagi.

"KITA SAMBUT, RATU HANABI..."

Seorang gadis cantik berjalan diantara karpet merah bersama seorang pria berambut kuning yang tampan. Wajahnya dipoles sederhana, gaunnya berwarna hijau dengan semburat hitam yang panjang. Semua orang dilayar mengelu-elukan gadis tersebut, berbeda dengan keadaan di daerah kumuh ini. Mereka semua memandang kearah satu-satunya gadis bermata perak disekitar mereka. Gadis tersebut hanya terdiam menatap layar besar diatas mereka.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan memecah keheningan disana. Seorang wanita paruh baya berlari membelah kerumunan. Ia terus meneriaki sebuah nama. Hingga ia tiba dihadapan gadis berambut panjang indigo yang tengah terpaku. Wanita itu terengah-engah dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya sebelum bicara.

"A-ada apa bibi Mikoto?" Hinata bertanya khawatir.

"Kau harus pergi Hinata!" Mikoto menyuruh Hinata dengan suara serak.

"Ada apa bu?" Pria raven yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Sasuke, bawa Hinata pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini" Mikoto memohon pada anak bungsunya

"Ada apa sebenarnya bu?" Sasuke berteriak marah pada ibunya.

"Hiks, hiks. Mereka mencari Hinata" Mikoto terisak dan terduduk di tanah bersalju.

"Mereka siapa bu?" Nada Sasuke melembut. Ia ikut berjongkok menghadap ibunya.

"Orang kerajaan"

Mata Hinata terbelalak. Ia tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan ibunya. Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan sahabat kecilnya. Ia terus berlari menembus hujan salju yang tiba-tiba turun. Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata khasnya. Ini satu-satunya jalan. Ya, tak ada yang boleh mengambil orang yang disayanginya lagi. Tak boleh.

 **To be continue...**

XXXXXX

Hai...

Masih ada yang ingat dengan fic gaje ini?*reader:gaakkkk* akhirnya apdet...

Maaf ya pendek T.T udah lama, pendek, gaje, berantakan lagi, saya minta maaf*bungkuk2* Saya agak kesulitan membagi waktu, hahahaha, mungkin juga nanti next chapnya akan lama, karena saya ikut beberapa event menulis di ffn juga, maklum, author musiman, yang buat fic kalau ada event, wkwkwkwkwkwk

Sampai sini pasti udah pada bisa nebak kan gimana nanti ceritanya? ini mainstream sih -_- dan terima kasih yang sudah mau menunggu*emang ada?* sekali lagi terima kasih, saya sayang kalian ({})

Okelah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa di next chapter...

See you...

.


	5. Chapter 5

JUST HINATA

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: AU, OOC, Typos, Bahasa tidak baku, rate M for theme, gaje, newbie

 **XXXXXX**

Hanabi Hyuga: 20 y.o

Hinata and other (rookie 9): 25 y.o

Minato: 40 y.o

Hiashi, Mikoto, and other: 42 y.o

 **Chapter 4**

"Saya sudah bilang, saya tak memiliki seorang putri pun. Sebaiknya anda pergi dari sini"

"Kau berbohong pada orang yang salah, Hyuga Hiashi"

Hiashi menatap marah pada sosok berkuasa yang duduk dihadapannya bersama dengan ajudannya. Tadi pagi saat Hinata pamit bersama Sasuke, tiba-tiba pemuda ini datang. Ia mencari putri satu-satunya Hiashi yang tersisa. Ia kemudian meyuruh Mikoto menemui Hinata dan membawanya lari sejauh mungkin. Kekuasaan apapun tak akan bisa merenggut Hinata. Namun, pemuda ini bersikeras. Hiashi hanya bisa berharap putrinya tak akan datang kesini dengan alasan memikirkan ayahnya.

Suara gaduh terdengar dari luar. Hiashi tak asing dengan suara ini, suara malaikatnya, cahayanya. Ia tak habis fikir, kenapa gadis itu malah mendatangi bahaya. Melihat perubahan wajah Hiashi, pemuda tersebut menyimpulkan satu hal, yang ditunggunya ada diluar.

 **BRAKK**

"Aku rasa yang aku inginkan telah tiba tuan Hiashi"

Naruto menyeringai. Seorang Namikaze tak pernah kalah. Ia kemudian menolehkan wajahnya kearah pintu yang dibuka paksa. Seringai yang tadi bertengger lenyap ketika matanya menangkap seorang yang tak asing. Tak beda dengan sang perempuan yang tercekat melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Naruto adalah orang yang pertama kali sadar. Ia kembali menyeringai, tak menyangka bahwa dunia sekecil ini.

"Hai, angsa kecil"

"Kau?"

"Baiklah, semuanya pergi dari sini. Aku butuh bicara dengan angsa kecil, termasuk dirimu tuan Hiashi"

Shikamaru mendorong kursi roda Hiashi untuk keluar, meski sang empunya tak mau tetapi apa dayanya. Hiashi terus memberontak dan mengumpat. Hinata yang melihatnya iba, namun ia tetap bergeming menatap sang putra mahkota yang sedang terduduk menyilangkan kakinya dengan santai.

"Hinata, apa kau sudah gila!" Seseorang masuk dan membentak Hinata yang diam bergeming. Melihat Hinata yang bergeming, Sasuke berinisiatif melihat kearah yang dilihat Hinata. Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan yang dilihatnya. Seseorang yang dulu pernah membantunya.

"Jadi kau adalah keluarga kerajaan?" Sasuke bertanya sinis.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara berdua dengan angsa kecil, kau tak diizinkan masuk" Naruto memandang sebal pada pemuda bermata _onyx_ ini.

"Aku mohon, izinkan dia ikut" Hinata akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

Naruto mendesah lelah, ia mengalah. Toh, tak ada ruginya bagi Naruto. Ia hanya ingin berbuat baik pada pria ini, namun sepertinya tak ada gunanya. Naruto kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk mengisyaratkan para penjaga diluar yang sudah bersiap membawa Sasuke. Melihat isyarat tangan sang putra mahkota, para penjaga mengangguk kemudian menutup pintu kecil keluarga Hyuga. Hanya tertinggal mereka bertiga, Naruto, Hinata dan Sasuke. Tak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan atau sekedar merubah posisi.

"Jadi kau adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan?" Sasuke berinisiatif memulai dengan mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ya, seperti yang kau duga. Aku putra mahkota" Naruto menjawab santai.

"Tapi kenapa kau menolongku waktu itu?"

"Tanyakan pada kekasihmu" Naruto menyeringai. Mendengarnya, Sasuke segera menatap Hinata.

"Kami bukan pasangan kekasih" Hinata menjawab sambil membuang muka.

"Ah, benarkah? Kalian terlihat sangat dekat, jadi kupikir kalian sepasang kekasih. Hahahaha..."

"Apa urusanmu datang kemari?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Kalian sudah tau tentang calon ratu kalian yang baru kan?" Suara Naruto terdengar serius kali ini.

"..." Tak ada yang bicara

"Dia tak seharusnya ada diistana, kerena itu, aku ingin..."

"Nikahi aku" Suara tegas Hinata memotong perkataan Naruto. Hal yang diucapkan Hinata membuat kedua pemuda tampan disana terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?" Sasuke mengernyit bingung dengan maksud perkataan sahabatnya ini. Tak beda dengan Sasuke, Naruto pun terkejut. Namun ia cukup senang dengan respon gadis ini.

"Apa untungnya aku menikahimu?" Naruto mengatakannya dengan nada remeh.

"Apa ruginya kau menikahiku?" Sepertinya memang tak ada yang berniat menanggapi perkataan Sasuke termasuk Hinata yang lebih memilih melayani perkataan sang putra mahkota.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya tinggi. Gadis ini cerdas, meskipun ia terlahir ditengah daerah miskin, kumuh dan minim pendidikan. Yah, sepertinya ia tak perlu susah-susah merangkai kata indah kemarin. Naruto menyeringai menyaksikan wajah pria disamping Hinata yang tampak terkejut dan menahan amarah.

"Kau berniat mendapat kekuasaan juga?" Naruto bertanya.

"Bukan, aku ingin adikku kembali hidup bahagia bersama kami. Bukankah kau juga tak ingin ia ada diistana? Tak ada yang rugi" Hinata dengan tegas mengatakan maksudnya.

"Kau fikir semudah itu? Bukankah mereka fikir kita menentang raja?" Naruto terkekeh

"Tidak, jika kita bisa bersandiwara. Jika aku muncul, maka latar belakang Hanabi akan terbongkar. Buat seolah-olah kita menjalin hubungan yang telah lama, dan buat ayahmu menjadi penghalang diantara kita. Buat ia seolah-olah jatuh cinta pada adik dari menantunya. Tak sulit kan?" jelas Hinata

"Kau jenius sekali. Itu memang tujuan awalku datang kemari"

"Berarti kau setuju?"

"Tentu saja. Yang ingin aku pertanyakan adalah dirimu" Naruto memandang serius Hinata.

"Tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku keadaanku, aku akan baik-baik saja diistana"

"Bukan keadaanmu. Tapi hatimu" Naruto berucap pelan. Meski pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Hinata maupun Sasuke disana.

Setelahnya pun keadaan hening. Tak ada yang angkat bicara. Hinata menunduk memandang lantai dibawahnya. Apa tak akan ada akhir bahagia untuk seorang Hinata? Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa tangan kanannya digenggam. Ia menoleh kepada satu-satunya orang yang berdiri disampingnya. Sasuke tersenyum, ia mendukungnya. Hinata tahu, Sasuke akan melindunginya. Naruto yang memandang mereka berdua merasa sangat jahat dan egois. Mungkin Naruto harus mencari cara lain.

"Ini bukan dunia dongeng dimana cinta mengalahkan segalanya" Hinata melepas tangan Sasuke begitu saja. Tak ada balasan senyum untuk Sasuke ataupun balasan genggaman hangat. Tautannya dilepas begitu saja. Sasuke merasa aneh, ada sesuatu yang tak nyaman dihatinya.

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. Ia memandang Hinata tak percaya. Seolah ada _dejavu_ yang dirasakan Naruto. Ia terus memandang Hinata yang beranjak keluar. Tak ada yang Naruto maupun Sasuke lakukan selain memandang punggung rapuh milik Hinata yang kemudian tertutup oleh pintu.

Hinata menghela nafasnya dan menyederkan punggungnya pada daun pintu. Ia melihat ayahnya yang menatap khawatir. Hinata tak kuat, ia berlari menerjang ayahnya. Ia menangis dipundak sang ayah, kata "maaf" dan panggilan "ayah" terus gadis itu ucapkan disela tangisnya. Hiashi mengerti, putrinya tak akan disini lagi. Ia memeluk putrinya, ketidakberdayaannya sebagai seorang ayah telah membawa sang putri kecilnya menghadapi hidup yang keras. Untuk kesekian kalinya Hiashi kehilangan orang yang disayanginya.

Mikoto menatap sedih kedua orang yang tengah menangis didepannya. Hinata tentu memilih jalan itu. Ia sangat menyayangi Hanabi juga ayahnya. Gadis kecil yang dulu hanya bisa menangis kini telah dewasa. Ia akan menghadapi hal sulit nantinya. Mikoto mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang sangat disayangi. Hanya satu yang bisa dilakukan Mikoto, mendoakan Hinata. Ia merasa bersalah tak bisa menjaga amanat dari mereka berdua.

"Maafkan aku, Hikari, Kushina..."

* * *

"Kau akan berangkat hari ini?"

"Iya"

"Kita bisa cara lain, Hinata"

"Tidak, Sasuke. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara"

Selepasnya, tak ada yang berbicara. Sasuke dan Hinata tengah berada diruangan yang biasa digunakan para anggota kerajaan jika berkunjung ke daerah pertambangan. Sangat mewah dan menakjubkan. Hinata dengan gaun indah khas bangsawan berwarna ungu pudar dengan rambutnya yang digerai menatap pemandangan suram di daerah pertambangan melalui balkon kamar tersebut. Sementara Sasuke hanya bersandar di balkon membelakangi pemandangan dengan tangannya yang dilipat didepan dada.

"Kau hanya akan tersiksa disana"

"Jika itu membuat Hanabi kembali, tak masalah"

"Jangan bodoh Hinata!" Sasuke menaikkan suaranya.

"..." Hinata bergeming.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ayahmu?" tanya Sasuke

"Naruto berjanji melindungi ayahku, dan aku merasa bisa mempercayainya"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"…." Hinata memilih bungkam dan menundukan wajahnya.

"Bukannya aku mau menganggu, kita harus pergi sekarang" Naruto masuk keruangan dan menyela pembicaraan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Lebih baik kau segera pulang" Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Bisakah dia ikut?" Hinata bertanya. Sasuke terkejut dengan permintaan Hinata.

"... Terserah" jawab Naruto agak lama.

"Terima kasih" Hinata tersenyum setelah seharian tak ada senyum diwajahnya. Naruto dan Hinata pun keluar bersamaan. Namun sebuah suara menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Bisa aku bicara denganmu putra mahkota?" Sasuke menyela.

"Baiklah. Hinata, ikutlah dengan Shikamaru" Naruto mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke. Kemudian Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti seseorang berambut nanas yang mengantarnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Naruto bicara setelah merasa nyaman dengan posisi duduknya disebuah kursi sofa.

"…." Tak ada jawaban dari mulut Sasuke.

"Aku tak punya waktu, jika kau ingin ikut, ikutlah, jika tidak, kembalilah" Naruto berkata acuh dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Dia tak sekuat yang kau lihat"

Suara Sasuke menghentikan langkah Naruto. Kemudian sang putra mahkota membalikan tubuhnya menghadap lelaki bersurai raven yang bersandar didinding menatapnya. Melihat sorot matanya, membuat hati Naruto sedikit terenyuh. Mereka laki-laki, mereka saling mengerti meski tanpa berkata panjang. Naruto menarik nafasnya dan menatap Sasuke tegas.

"Aku tahu, tapi itu keputusannya sendiri"

"Dia agak alergi dingin, meski terbiasa didaerah pertambangan. Ia suka warna ungu, suka coklat tanpa gula, suka sesuatu yang hangat. Ia sangat su…."

"Cukup. Bukannya aku tidak sopan memotong ucapanmu, tapi mendengarmu akan sangat lama" Naruto memotong begitu saja perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, karena bagaimanapun, ia akan menjadi tanggung jawabmu" Kata Sasuke tajam.

"Aku akan menjaganya, tenang saja"

"Jaga ia dengan nyawamu, Naruto!" Sasuke berkata tegas pada Naruto.

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari sang putra mahkota. Ia hanya termenung sesaat dan kemudian melenggang pergi menuju pintu besar yang tadi dilewati Hinata. Namun, ketika tangannya menyentuh pintu, Naruto berhenti sejenak.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa"

"Apa? Kau... Brengsek!" Mendengar ucapan Naruto, amarah Sasuke memuncak. Ia memaki keras pada lelaki dihadapannya tanpa peduli siapa yang ia umpat.

"Kau sudah mempersuntingnya! Kau se…."

"Cinta"

Kalimat yang Naruto lontarkan untuk memotong kalimatnya membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Pernah melihat seorang ibu yang rela mengorbankan apapun untuk anaknya?" Suara Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi dingin dan datar, ia menatap kosong cahaya matahari sore yang redup dibelakang Sasuke.

"…"Sasuke diam. Namun sebuah memori kelam masa kecilnya terlintas begitu saja. Memori kelam milik ia dan Hinata.

"Karena mereka memiliki cinta. Para ibu memiliki cinta yang besar untuk anaknya. Tapi aku tidak memilikinya pada Hinata" lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke menggeram mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, ingin rasanya ia memaki dan memukul sekuat tenaga wajah tampan miliknya. Dan Sasuke semakin geram ketika Naruto membuka pintu besar tersebut dan beranjak keluar. Namun sebelum ia menghilang dibalik pintu, Sasuke masih mendengar suaranya.

"Tapi aku yakin kau akan melindunginya dengan nyawamu"

* * *

Suara khas kereta uap terdengar nyaring disalah satu gerbong yang terlihat mewah dengan aksen merah dan emas yang membuatnya nampak elegan. Meski gerbong tersebut tak sepi, namun tak ada suara yang terdengar. Tak ada yang berniat memecah keheningan.

Sang putra mahkota yang terduduk nyaman sembari memejamkan matanya sejenak setelah tak tertidur semalaman. Sementara ajudannya, Shikamaru masih terfokus dengan kertas-kertas berisi pekerjaannya. Sasuke tengah membelai halus surai indigo Hinata yang bersandar dibahunya menikmati pemandangan indah yang tak pernah dilihat Hinata.

"Jika kau sudah mendapatkan Hanabi, lalu apa?" Sasuke berinisiatif membuka percakapan bersama Hinata.

"Entahlah, membiasakan diri menjadi anggota kerajaan mungkin?" Sahut Hinata dengan pelan.

"Cih, anggota kerajaan? Aku tidak yakin kau akan menjadi satu-satunya wanita disana" Sahut Sasuke ketus.

"Ck! Bisa diam? Aku mencoba tidur" Naruto yang merasa terganggu tidurnya menyela ketus.

"Putra Mahkota?"

"Apa!" Naruto menjawab ketus panggilan Hinata.

"Sopanlah Naruto, ia calon istrimu" Sahut Shikamaru yang masih setia dengan kertas ditangannya.

"Cih"

"Apa uang didepan pintu setiap pagi selama beberapa hari ini itu dari istana? Dari Hanabi?" Hinata melanjutkan kalimat tanyanya.

"Ya" jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Apa rencanamu akan berhasil?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kita punya banyak dukungan, tenang saja" Bukan Naruto yang menyahut, justru sang sahabatnyalah yang membalas pertanyaan Hinata setelah melihat sang putra mahkota tertidur.

"Dukungan?"

"Para raja negara lain, Hinata" Sahut Sasuke.

"Mereka menanti kisah cinta dari sang putra mahkota yang menarik perhatian. Semua orang suka hiburan" Sasuke melanjutkan ceritanya setelah melihat Hinata hanya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kheh, kau cukup pintar. Tapi asal kau tahu, ada lebih dari itu" Shikamaru terkekeh pelan.

* * *

"Ada apa?"

Tubuh Hanabi sedikit condong kedepan ketika merasakan beban tambahan di punggungnya, tak lupa dengan suara yang berat nan renyah di belakangnya. Kemudian Hanabi merasakan dagunya yang ditarik halus kebelakang. Hanabi memejamkan matanya ketika pria dibelakangnya menciumnya. Ciuman ringan tersebut perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi lumatan panas keduanya.

"Nggghhhh…."

Lenguhan Hanabi terdengar ketika tangan sang pria bergerilya diperutnya yang masih tertutup kain bajunya. Dan ketika jalinan benang saliva membentang diantara keduanya dimana mereka membutuhkan udara satu sama lain.

"Sudahlah, kalau dilanjutkan, aku tak akan tahan" Kekeh sang pria.

"Kau mesum, Minato!" gurau Hanabi.

"Kenapa? Kau calon istriku, apa salah?" Minato bicara dengan nada beratnya.

"Ya, ya, ya" jawab Hanabi malas.

"Jadi ada apa?" Kali ini sepertinya Minato serius terbukti dari cara bicaranya yang tanpa guaruan. Ia meletakkan dagunya dibahu kecil Hanabi dengan masih memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus menjadi istrimu kan Minato?" Tanya Hanabi.

"Ya, tentu saja"

"Apapun alasannya, aku harus menjadi Ratu negara ini"

"Aku menjaminnya dengan nyawaku, Hanabi"

"Ya, kau harus"

* * *

Suasana stasiun pemberhentian kereta khusus keluarga kerajaan terlihat lengang. Ini memang masih terlalu pagi untuk orang-orang beraktifitas. Hanya terlihat kesibukan sebuah kereta kecil dengan 4 gerbong dan 1 lokomotif tengah menurunkan barang bawaan mereka.

Hinata memandang takjub pada sekeliling stasiun yang nampak mewah nan elegan. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari segala hal indah ditiap sisinya. Naruto tanpa sadar memandang Hinata yang tengah terkagum-kagum dengan hal sepele seperti ini terkekeh. Namun fokusnya teralihkan ketika suara 2 orang tengah beradu argumen terdengar ditelinganya.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah koridor keluar stasiun tersebut. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang berwarna kuning bersama seorang pemuda gemuk dengan tato dipipinya. Suara mereka berdua yang kencang, khususnya sang gadis yang menarik perhatian banyak orang disana.

"Hai Naruto…" Sapa sang pemuda berisi ketika sampai dihadapan sang putra mahkota. Sementara gadis disampingnya berkacak pinggang menatap tajam orang-orang dibelakang Naruto.

"Berhenti menatapku! Aku bukan pajangan!" gertak si gadis Barbie. Sontak orang-orang yang tadi menatapnya segera menyibukkan diri menghindari kemarahan gadis cantik ini.

"Ino, aku tidak memintamu datang kesini untuk menakut-nakuti mereka, dan hai Chouji" Kata Naruto dengan bosan.

"Cih, gara-gara tugasmu, kantung mataku jadi mengerikan tau!"

"Apa sudah beres Ino?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Heh, kau meremahkanku? Nanti lihat saja bagaimana respon mereka, ya kan Chouji?" Jawab Ino dengan ketus. Sementara Chouji hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, sekarang tugas kedua mu, tangani dia!" Titah Naruto menunjuk Hinata dengan dagunya.

Ino menaikkan alisnya tinggi. Ia memandang Hinata yang menunduk dalam hingga rambutnya yang terurai menutupi wajahnya. Kemudian Ino beranjak maju dan menyibak sedikit rambut Hinata kemudian mundur kembali keposisi semulanya.

"Tak kusangka kau sangat beruntung Naruto, aku pikir kau akan mendapat gadis yang lusuh, ah, dia memang lusuh sih, tapi manis dan cantik. Tak masalah" ucap Ino dengan senang.

"Ya, tentu saja. Namanya Hinata, dan yang itu Sasuke" Ucap Naruto menunjuk malas pada Sasuke yang diam sedari tadi.

Ino tiba-tiba menyeringai, ia kemudian mendekatkan langkahnya ke Sasuke. Setelah tiba dihadapan sang Uchiha bungsu, Ino menatapnya dari atas hingga bawah tanpa melepas seringainya. Kemudian jarinya yang lentik dengan berani membelai dada Sasuke yang terbalut kaus biru. Sontak saja, Sasuke segera menepis tangan itu dengan kasar. Ino terkejut memang, namun setelahnya, ia terkekeh lepas.

"Pria menantang yang sulit didekati" kata Ino disela kekehannya.

"Ino, jangan menjadi gadis jalang" Chouji menasehati sang sahabat. Sementara Ino hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tak jelas. Hinata yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum samar.

"Ino, lakukan saja tugasmu!" titah Naruto.

"Baiklah, yang mulia" Ino menyahut dengan nada tak niat. Namun kemudian ia berjalan kembali kearah Hinata, dan menundukan kepalanya. Hinata yang melihat Ino membungkuk cukup terkejut dan memegangi pundak Ino agar tak membungkuk.

"Mari ikut saya yang mulia" Ino bicara dengan sopan dan setelah menundukan kepalanya, kemudian ia berjalan pelan, diikui Hinata dibelakangnya yang terlihat bingung.

Hinata menatap sekilas sang sahabat. Terlihat Sasuke tengah tersenyum padanya, tak ayal memberikan rasa tenang pada Hinata. Akhirnya dengan mantap, Hinata mengikuti Ino yang telah berjalan didepannya tanpa melihat sang calon suami yang sepertinya bermuka agak masam.

Naruto menghela nafasnya melihat Hinata yang sudah tak terlihat lagi disalah satu koridor stasiun.

"Baiklah, kita kembali" perintah Naruto kepada beberapa orang disana, namun belum ada satu langkah, seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul menghentikan langkahnya.

Seseorang tersebut memakai baju serba hitam yang pas ditubuhnya. Ia menghadap Naruto dengan sopan. Ia juga memakai sebuah topeng berbentuk gagak berwarna putih. Awalnya ia menatap Naruto, namun kemudian atensinya teralihkan pada sesosok pemuda disampingnya yang asing bagi dirinya. Naruto yang menyadarinya, menolehkan kepalanya kearah pandangan pria bertopeng tersebut.

"Dia Sasuke, aku ingin kau melatihnya" kata Naruto. Pria tersebut tiba-tiba memandang sang putra mahkota, mungkin ia terkejut.

"Tapi yang mulia, untuk saat ini terlalu susah memasukkan orang lain" jawabnya sopan.

"Aku tidak memintamu memasukkannya ke kepolisian, aku ingin kau melatihnya secara mandiri"

"Ah, tapi, apa ia bisa dipercaya?"

"Latih saja dulu, sisanya aku yang urus, dia akan melindungi putri mahkota nanti"

"Baiklah, jika itu memang kemauan anda yang mulia" Pria tersebut menunduk hormat.

"Bagaimana keadaan istana?" tanya Naruto

"Sepertinya kepala kepolisian sedang merencanakan sesuatu"

"Maksudmu?"

"Beliau benar-benar melakukan seleksi ketat, saya curiga ia mengetahui bahwa ada yang berkhianat diantara mereka"

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi, terima kasih, dan hati-hati"

Pria tersebut menunduk hormat dan tiba-tiba mejadi asap kemudian menghilang. Sasuke yang melihatnya cukup terkejut. Bagaimana pria tersebut bisa tiba-tiba menghilang? Dan kenapa cepat sekali? Berbagai pertanyaan bersarang dipikiran Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke yang nampak kaget, Naruto tergelak cukup keras.

"Dia anbu, pasukan khusus kerajaan" kata Shikamaru malas karena melihat Naruto yang lebih memilih tertawa daripada menjelaskan.

Naruto yang ditatap Shikamaru sesegera mungkin menghentikan tawanya. Ia kemudian berdehem membersihkan tenggorokannya.

"Kau bisa seperti mereka nantinya, di perang besarku tentunya" kata Naruto.

"Perang besar?" Tanya Sasuke dengan heran.

"Aku belum bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, karena jujur aku belum bisa percaya pada kalian, jadi bersabarlah" ucap Naruto dengan mutlak.

"Apa? Tunggu! Kau menikahi Hinata, dan mengatakan belum percaya pada kami? Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke cukup marah dengan jalan pikiran sang putra mahkota. Ia bahkan sudah hampir memukulnya jika tubuhnya tak ditahan oleh pasukan dibelakang Sasuke.

"Ck, ini lebih kompleks dari sekedar penggulingan ratu baru, jadi diamlah!" ucap Naruto malas.

Naruto bahkan segera melangkahkan kakinya tanpa memperdulikan umpatan Sasuke yang malas ia dengar. Naruto merasa, pria itu amat sangat tak menyukai dirinya. Karena itulah, ia lebih memilih untuk melihat bagaimana perkembangan mereka diistana sebelum mereka berdua diajak untuk sesuatu yang akan mengubah negara. Tapi entah kenapa, Naruto merasa ia tak akan akrab dengan pria itu ataupun calon istrinya. Naruto tersenyum dengan pemikirannya tentang kata 'istri'. Yah, gadis itu cukup lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Kau kenapa?" Shikamaru bertanya heran pada Naruto yang tersenyum aneh.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, hanya memikirkan bahwa aku akan menikah, hahahaha..."

"Ck, dasar aneh"

* * *

"Saya mohon, jangan terus mendongak Yang Mulia, saya kesulitan menata rambut anda"

"Ah, maaf Nona Ino, s-saya t-ti..." Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya ketika mendengar tawa Ino. Si gadis pirang yang sadar bahwa ia sedang tidak sopan segera berdehem.

"M-maafkan saya tuan putri" sesal Ino, ia membungkukan badannya pada Hinata.

"A-aku mohon b-berhentilah membungkuk padaku d-dan juga memanggilku nona" ucap Hinata.

"Maaf, saya tidak ingin mati muda tuan putri, jadi mohon izinkan saya memanggil anda tuan putri dan tolong, panggil saja saya Ino" ucap Ino lembut tak lupa senyumnya.

"Ah, begitu ya? Aku hanya ingin terlihat akrab saja" Hinata menundukan kepalanya. Tanpa sadar Ino tersenyum, sepertinya ia akan betah dengannya.

"Baiklah jika itu titah anda Yang Mulia, saya akan memanggil anda dengan Hinata" ucap Ino ringan

Hinata yang mendengarnya membalikkan badannya menghadap Ino. Ino tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan menata rambutnya Hinata" Ino berkata ringan diselingi dengan kekehan. Ia kemudian membalik tubuh Hinata agar menghadap kaca seperti sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih Ino"

Ino tersenyum.

"Kau terlalu baik untuk hidup diistana Hinata"

"Eh?"

"Jangan menatapku begitu"

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikkan adikku" ucap Hinata sendu.

Gerakan tangan Ino untuk menata rambut Hinata terhenti. Ia tampak menerawang jauh.

"Setelah itu apa yang kau akan lakukan?"

"Entahlah, berusaha menjadi calon ratu yang baik mungkin" Hinata mengatakannya dengan ragu.

"Ratu ya? Boleh aku meminta sesuatu Hinata?" tanya Ino, yang entah kenapa terdengar sendu.

"Iya?"

"Jika kau menjadi ratu, aku mohon tegaslah, jangan pernah terpengaruh dengan kepala asrama sepertiku"

"Apa maksudmu Ino"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, abaikan, kita selesaikan rambutmu"

"Baiklah"

"Hinata?"

"Ya?"

"Jangan gugup dan tersenyumlah"

* * *

Hinata berkali-kali membuang nafasnya, rasanya ia sangat gugup dan kakinya gemetar. Bahkan sekarang ia mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Sungguh, nasehat Ino tak bisa laksanakan. Yang sekarang bisa ia lakukan hanya mencoba menenangkan dirinya, tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya.

Naruto memperhatikan Hinata dalam diamnya. Sebenarnya ia sejak tadi tak memperhatikan Shikamaru yang mengoceh tentang jadwalnya hari ini, sejak ia merasa tangan mungil dalam genggamannya terasa berkeringat dan dingin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto pelan yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Y-ya"

"Santai saja, kau nampak cantik dan sangat pantas menjadi putri mahkota" puji Naruto yang tanpa sadar membuat rona merah diwajah Hinata.

"Kalian akan keluar sebentar lagi" ucap Shikamaru bosan. Sepertinya ia sadar bahwa sedari tadi dirinya tak dianggap.

Namun kalimat bosan Shikamaru membuat kegugupan Hinata semakin bertambah. Ia semakin gugup dan takut, ia tak terbiasa dengan kehidupan ramai seperti ini. Ia akan menjadi orang penting mulai sekarang, ia akan kaya, hidupnya akan menyenangkan dengan banyak uang, namun ada perasaan takut yang dominan yang tak bisa ia jelaskan kenapa.

Hinata tersentak ketika genggaman ditangan kanannya menguat, ia menolehkan wajahnya ke seseorang yang sejak tadi ada disampingnya. Jantung Hinata serasa hampir berhenti ketika Naruto tersenyum tulus padanya. Matanya yang sewarna langit biru menatap Hinata, menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa"

Gerbang besar tersebut terbuka. Suara riuh segera menyapa pendengaran. Sinar mentari yang menyilaukan membuat Hinata menyipitkan matanya. Setelah mata sewarna perak lavender menyesuaikan diri dengan sang cahaya, ia bisa melihat keramaian disana.

Anak-anak perempuan berpakaian rapi dengan gaun panjang mereka menaburkan helai-helai bunga. Para perempuan yang lebih dewasa saling berbisik diantara sesamanya. Anak laki-laki saling berebut tempat untuk menyaksikan.

Hinata menatap kagum, ada suatu perasaan gembira dihatinya. Ia sadar, semua orang disini menantinya. Dan perasaan bahagia itu menepis kegugupannya tadi, suatu perasaan bahwa ia merasa penting dan, entahlah, berkuasa?

"Apa itu dia?"

"Wah, cantik ya?"

"Aku dengar mereka sudah menjalin hubungan yang lama"

"Wah,benarkah? Eh, apa gosip itu benar? Mereka nampak mirip"

"iya ya, semoga saja tidak benar, atau akan ada perang besar nantinya"

"Iya, tapi bagaimanapun, ia cantik"

"Iya, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat datang padanya"

Seorang anak kecil dengan keranjang bunganya berlari menuju Hinata. Gadis itu memberikan bunga iris berwarna biru. Si gadis tersebut tersenyum manis dan berkata untuk mewakili orang disana.

"Selamat datang tuan putri"

* * *

"Sial!"

Gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut berjalan cepat sepanjang koridor. Gaun besar berwarna merahnya ia angkat agar akses kakinya lebih mudah.

"Satu-satunya yang bisa membuat berita sebesar itu tanpa sampai ketelinga kerajaan, Kau brengsek, Ino!" geram gadis tersebut.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mempercepat langkah. Ia tidak peduli sopan santun sekarang, toh tak ada yang akan berani melawannya. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya ia tatap tajam, seolah-olah menghalangi jalannya. Hingga ia tiba di sebuah ruangan diujung koridor.

"Ratu ada didalam?" kata gadis tersebut cepat. Ia bahkan tak menunggu jawaban dari penjaga yang ditanyainya. Dengan cepat ia memasuki ruangan besar tersebut.

Gadis berambut muda tersebut membungkuk singkat kepada seseorang yang tengah membaca buku dimejanya.

"Yang mulia, anda harus keluar, sekarang"

Seseorang yang dipanggil yang mulia tersebut menoleh pada kepala pelayannya yang tiba-tiba menyuruhnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

.

.

.

Hinata menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, begitu juga Naruto yang mengenggam tangan kirinya. Bunga iris biru masih ia genggam ditangan kanannya. Lautan manusia masih tetap bersuka cita meneriakan dirinya. Ia benar-benar senang, senyum tak jua luntur, hingga

"Hinata?"

Hinata terpaku, suara itu, suara yang sangat Hinata rindukan. Suara yang menjadi alasannya untuk berada disini. Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya, air mata memenuhi rongga matanya. Rasa rindu menyeruak dari dadanya ketika menyebut namanya.

"Hanabi...

* * *

Matanya menatap tajam pada sosok yang bagai duplikasi dirinya yang tengah tersenyum bersama seorang gadis dalam genggamannya. Ia semakin menaikkan kurva seringainya ketika riuh para rakyatnya yang harusnya meneriakan namanya berbalik meneriaki gadis itu.

"Lihatlah dia, sudah dewasa kan?" ia mulai bermonolog.

"Buah tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya" ia terkekeh pelan lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Sepertinya tak mewarisi seluruh gen ku, ia lebih mirip denganmu"

"Kau mendidiknya dengan baik..."

Pria tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya menatap sebuah lukisan besar seorang wanita bersurai merah panjang yang digerai dengan senyuman hangatnya dan tiara kebesaran yang menjadi bukti ia pernah berkuasa disana.

"...Uzumaki Kushina"

Tsuzuku...

 **XXXXXX**

Hai...

Saya balik lagi^^ karena teror mengerikan tiap malam dari seseorang yang selalu nagih ini fic, akhirnya saya apdet ini dulu, udah berapa lama ya? Wkwkwkwk... fic ini makin gaje aja XD Oh ya, pakaian mereka disini seperti pakaian pada zaman victoria, ada bisa bayangin? bayangin sendiri ya?*plak* Ini chap terpanjang sepanjang fic ini XD rasanya capek, ngetik pake sistem kebut semalam jadi maaf untuk kekurangan sana sini nya, saya mah apa atuh? Hahahaha...

Dan next chap lama lagi ya?*dibakar*

Terima kasih atas segala review, fav, dan foll fic abal ini. Terima kasih, saya terhura... XD

Peluk cium dari saya :*

See ya...


End file.
